To Heal a Broken Heart
by Yugiyasha96
Summary: A new and deadly poison appears in Mirkwood while Elrond, Glorfindel, and the twins spend the winter there with Thranduil and Legolas. will they be able to survive and find out who is doing this? And, will they be able to break the tradition of hurt that spans three generations or will the cycle continue? AU. Rating is just to be safe. Please review!
1. Intro

Hey everyone! I'm so excited to finally be bringing you my very first chapter story. Let me take just a minute to explain how this will work before chapter one.

The most tragic thing I have ever found on fanfiction is when you start reading a wonderful story that grabs your attention and keeps you reading chapter after chapter, never getting enough, only to reach that last posted chapter and realize the story is not finished and the last chapter was an EVIL cliffie. No big deal, right? Just wait till the author posts a new chapter. Until you look at the date and see the story hasn't been updated since 2009! Chances are the author has long forgotten his/her story and you will never get the epic ending you were waiting for. I could not bear to do that to my readers so I will NEVER start posting a chapter story until it's completely finished on my end.

That being said, I still like the suspense of a pause in between chapters, especially at a good cliffie, so I won't post the whole story at one time. I will update with a new chapter once a day. Probably around 5 or 6 EST. That way there will be frequent updates, but you get the suspense and thrill of experiencing the cliffies. (Warning: A couple are kind of evil. I will admit to that now.)

Anyway, that's about it. All reviews are greatly appreciated and I will respond to them. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**After three weeks of writing on an off, I'm so excited to FINALLY be posting chapter one of my very first chapter fanfiction! Thank you to everyone who has been giving such kind reviews on Middle Earth Moments. Your words gave me the confidence I needed to branch out from one-shots to something a little more complicated. I especially want to thank Jaya Avendel and Bookworm-soul for taking time to have reviewed almost every update to on Middle Earth Moments. Guys, your support has been priceless. I really, really appreciate it. Please go check out their stories too as they are absolutely amazing! As always, please leave me a review. As this is my first chapter story, I'm sure there are things that could be better so any and all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Now without further ado, here is Chapter 1 of To Heal a Broken Heart!**

All was quiet in the small glade where the elf sat. No noise except the crackle of his small fire and the wind in the trees could be heard, even by his sharp ears. Everything was still, everything was peaceful; so it seemed.

But the elf didn't need sound to know another was near. He felt it. He sensed the movement every breath caused in the air, the pierce of the eyes as they watched. The lone elf casually fingered the hilt of his tainted blade. Soon, very soon his stalker would die. Yes very, very soon he would bury this blade in the other up to the hilt he now held and watch the life seep out while at the same time feeling the life seep out of the only other that stood in his way. The pair were connected too strongly. The loss of one would rip the heart of the other until he faded into oblivion and then the way would be open. Soon. Oh, so very soon.

Ah a change. The watcher was preparing his bow. Of course, he senses a trap. The elf was not so foolish that he thought to underestimate his opponent. On the contrary, this was exactly what he knew and hoped would happen. The fly would focus on avoiding the web so that he was oblivious to the swat waiting behind him.

Now the arrow was nocked and the wood was being drawn back. Still there was no sound. Elvish bows do not make sound and the watcher's bow was of the very finest quality even among elvish standards. He knew this shot would not miss. It would hit its target just as intended if the arrow was allowed to fly. The elf didn't propose to let that happen. He gauged the breaths. He felt the air stir with each exhale. Then there was none. His aim was complete. The archer prepared to let the arrow fly. Now was the time. The elf leapt to his feet, snatched up a sharp rock, and hurled it into the bowstring all in one fluid motion. There was a sharp twang, but no bolt was fired. His aim had been true. The rock had sliced the delicate string in two, rendering the long-range weapon useless to its master.

"A cowardice shot in the back does not become you, ernil nin", the elf cooed. "I am ashamed you would stoop to such a level as shooting down your enemy while they do not face you."

There was a soft thump as the watcher dropped down in front of his prey, blue eyes icy cold and burning with rage at the same time.

"I owe no chivalry to a kinslayer and a traitor such as yourself, Malgath", the watcher snarled. "And do not deceive yourself. I would not have killed you. Your life is not mine to take. The King's council will decide your fate and believe me when I say it will be so much worse than anything I would do to you here. There is no mercy shown to elves who murder other elves and betray their King and kingdom."

The watcher whipped out a pair of twin knives, holding them in an offensive stance. "Now, kinslayer, if you come with me quietly, I will implore the King to bring judgement swiftly instead of making you sit in the dungeons of centuries."

The elf barked out a laugh. "You are not in a position to be giving orders to me, oh mighty ElvenPrince." He pulled out the knife he had hidden in his sleeve, the edge glistening black in the rays of sun that reached through the trees. "Do you know what I hold in my hand? It may look like just a normal elvish blade, but I assure you it is so much more. This blade, elfling, has been treated with a very special poison. A single scratch is enough to kill even the strongest elf. But not quickly. Oh no, it will be slow, painful. The life will slowly be sucked out of you until even drawing a breath will be too much effort. At that point you will be begging for death. Do you know how much I will enjoy watching it, son of Thranduil? I will not only get to watch the poison slowly crush your life but I will also get to see your father's life be snuffed out a bit more everyday as he sits by your bedside and watches you suffer. Your death will be the death of him as well and then all that should be mine, will be mine."

"Are you quite through", Legolas sneered. "I've heard enough of your deluded and vile fantasies. Now I ask you once more. Will you go quietly? Or must I force you?"

The elf's only answer was to snatch two more daggers from his cloaks and throw all three at Legolas at once. The archer's sharp eyes quickly picked out the blade with the black tinged edge and he made sure to deflect that one. Unfortunately, that left him with time to only deflect one other. He batted aside the one that was heading for his leg but couldn't stop the grunt of pain that escaped as the other imbedded itself in his left shoulder. The grunt turned into a sharp cry, however, as the wound began burning as if on fire. Legolas jerked the blade from his flesh, noting now that it too was smeared with poison. He turned back to the elf who let out another laugh.

"Very, very nicely done, prince! I'm impressed! Unfortunately for you, I am a master of poison. That one will not kill, but it will make you wish with every ounce of your being you were. I see you already feel it!"

Indeed, the poison was making itself known in Legolas' body. The wound throbbed and burned and the pain spread to his neck, back, and chest. Already he felt the chills of fever gripping his body, but it would not stop him. He would not let the evil being in front of him escape again. He had been the first to arrive every time this killer had struck. He had found the families weeping over children, parents, and friends, killed for absolutely no reason in the dead of night while they slept. All done solely to drawn the attention of the royal family so that they would a make a move. It enraged Legolas to think that this filth had killed people he cared for only because of the hatred Malgath held toward his family.

The evil elf suddenly drew a long blade from inside his tunic, the edge of the blade glistening the same black as the first knife. "Now we finish this Princeling!"

Legolas pushed away the growing pain from the poisoned stab wound and blocked Malgath's swing, making sure to keep the tainted blade far away from himself. Malgath dealt blow after blow after blow to Legolas. The prince struggled to keep up with the swings, blocking, dodging, and parrying strike after strike but the poison was quickly sapping his strength. The wound had rendered his left arm almost useless and his right was quickly tiring.

Then another downward swing from Malgath's tainted blade raced toward Legolas' head. He blocked it just in time, but Malgath suddenly kicked the prince's right leg out from under him and Legolas crashed to the ground, the force driving the air from his lungs. Malgath laughed in sadistic glee and straddled the gasping elf. He plunged his blade downward toward Legolas' unprotected shoulder.

Elvish Terms:

Ernil nin – My Prince

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Legolas stared in silent horror as the sword descended toward him. The poison in his wound was too much. He couldn't move. He could barley breathe. Legolas closed his eyes and waited for the pain of the tainted sword to pierce his flesh and for the new poison to begin invading his body.

Instead, his ears were assaulted with the sharp clang of metal on metal as Malagth's sword was deflected by another blade. Legolas' eyes flew open and relief engulfed him as he looked up to see none other than his father standing protectively over him. Legolas tried to rise, to stand next to father in support and fight by his side, but the world suddenly started swimming as the poison continued to spread through the prince and he soon sank into darkness.

"So, the mighty ElvenKing has come to save his offspring", Malgath said. "I would have thought you had learned from Oropher that nothing should interfere with a king's image. Especially his own son!"

"Malgath, I know what our father did to you was wrong", Thranduil said. "But I have tried to do naught but help you ever since I became the king! Yet you always want more and more. Tell me Muindor, what am I left to do when you slay your own kin and attempt to assassinate your own family? What help is there left I can offer?"

"You shouldn't have stood in my way to begin with, Thranduil! When Oropher died you should have yielded the throne to its rightful heir. I was eldest! I was crown prince! You admit Oropher wronged me and yet you make no move to right any of it. You snatched the power for yourself when you saw the opportunity and then just pretended to care!"

Malgath charged Thranduil and swung his blade in a vicious arc. The ElvenKing met his blade with equal power, standing firm over his fallen son to protect him.

"I did not steal your rights Malgath", Thranduil said evenly. "You needed to heal yourself. Father hurt your soul. You cannot deny that you were broken when you finally came here. You needed time to forgive Oropher and learn to love and care for others again before you could rule in any capacity."

"You always thought you knew best for everyone, Thranduil", Malgath spat. "You think yourself above the rest because you were Oropher's favorite. Let me tell you that you do NOT know me and once you and your son are dead, there will be none to stand between me and what is mine!"

Malgath again swept his sword down, trying to push Thranduil away from Legolas but the ElvenKing stood firm and returned the strike with one of his own, both elves' blades locked together.

"Admit defeat, Thranduil, and I'll let him live", Malgath said, pushing again his brother with all his might.

"I will not let you take control over this kingdom and continue to do our people harm, Malgath", Thranduil hissed, straining against his opponent. "And I will not let you harm my son!"

With one strong thrust, Thranduil sent Malgath's sword flying. It sailed several yards away and stabbed point down into the ground. The ElvenKing rested the tip of his blade firmly under Malgath's neck.

"This ends now, Muindor", Thranduil said calmly. "Surrender and I will advise the council to give you the lightest sentence possible."

"And what would that be", Malgath sneered. "Exile again? A lifetime in the prisons of YOUR halls? Nay Thranduil. For once I am choosing my own fate."

With that, Malgath grabbed the hilt of Thranduil's sword and thrust the blade into his own chest.

"Malgath, NO", Thranduil screamed in horror, jerking his blade out and stumbling back in horror.

The corrupted elf sank to the ground, his blood already pooling around him. He looked up at Thranduil, more blood dribbling down his lips, gurgled one more laugh, and toppled to the side, dead.

"Malgath", Thranduil whispered brokenly, tears streaming down his face. He knelt next the dead elf and gently rested his hand on Malgath's cheek. "May the Valar heal your soul, and may you find peace." Thanduil leaned down and kissed Malgath's brow, closing his eyes at the same time. "I love you, muindor nin."

Thranduil rose from Malgath's body and knelt next to his son's prone form. Legolas was moaning softly in pain and burning with fever. Thranduil gently shushed his son as he quickly inspected the wound. The king breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was poisoned with no more than concentrated spider venom.

Thanduil ripped off a piece of his cloak and bound the wound before, pulling a small vial out of his belt and careful pouring its contents into Legolas' mouth. He gently massaged his son's throat to make him swallow. Once Legolas had taken the antidote, Thranduil whistled for his stag. He gently lifted his son onto the animal and swung up behind him. Casting one more broken glance at the body of his brother, Thranduil clucked and his stag took off for the palace, mindfully avoiding as many rough places as possible for its injured rider. Thranduil held his child tightly against him and gently whispered comforting words in his ear.

Suddenly Legolas stirred slightly. "Ada?"

"I'm here, chipmunk", Thranduil murmured, planting a gentle kiss on Legolas's cheek. "The healers are going to be none too happy with you for coming back injured yet again."

Legolas' reply was just another pained moan before he sank back into unconsciousness.

" _Hold on, my jewel"_ , Thranduil thought, tightening his grip on Legolas. _"Hold on. For you are truly all I have left now."_

Elvish Terms

Muindor Nin – My Brother

Ada – Dad

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Legolas awoke to the gentle sounds of birds chirping and the feel of a warm breeze on his face. He took a deep breath as he tried to remember where he was and why he ached so much. Suddenly the memories came rushing back. Malgath, the poisoned blade, his ada saving him.

"Ada", he called, looking around the room.

His eyes quickly found Thranduil, sleeping in a chair next to his bed. At Legolas' call, the king blinked his eyes back to awareness and immediately turned them to his son's face.

"Legolas, ion nin, I'm so glad to see you awake", Thranduil exclaimed softly, moving to sit on the bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine", Legolas answered by force of habit.

Thranduil gave a very unkingly snort at his son's response. "Oh, I'm absolutely sure you must feel completely fine after being stabbed with a poisoned blade, ion nin. Now let me see if I guess more accurately as to your condition. I would image your shoulder is throbbing, your body aches from the lingering fever, and you are extremely exhausted. Have I left out anything?"

"Aye, you left out the most important thing I feel."

"And what might that be, son?"

Legolas carefully pushed himself up and hugged Thranduil as tight as he could with his injured arm. "I am incredibly happy that you are here."

Thranduil smiled and returned the embrace. "I am incredibly happy that you are here too, my little chipmunk, almost well and mostly whole. I've learned that is often the best I will get with you."

"Ada, what happened to Malgath", Legolas asked, pulling back to look Thranduil in the eyes. "The last thing I remember was you stopping him from stabbing me with his poisoned sword."

Thranduil's eyes filled with pain and he looked down at the bed sheets. "He killed himself, ion. I tried to reason with him. I tried to help him. But wasn't enough. It was never enough."

Legolas gently turned Thranduil back to face him. "It wasn't your fault, Ada. I know you tried. I know you never stopped loving him. Never stopped hoping he could heal. I'm sorry it ended like this."

"He would have most likely been put to death or exiled for his crimes anyway," Thranduil sighed, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "Oropher hurt him too badly. His mind and spirit were irreversibly damaged. The fact that he murdered people he wanted to rule was testament to that. I sent a group of soldiers to retrieve his body. He was buried in the royal cemetery with our father and mother."

"WAS buried", Legolas asked in surprise. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Today is one week from the attack. Malgath poisoned you with concentrated spider venom and having to fight him afterward only accelerated its spread in you body. You burned with fever for the first four days and then you have slept the past three to regain your strength." Thranduil took his son's hand and held it close. "Forgive me, ion nin. I could not get to you in time to stop him from hurting you. I never meant to put Malgath above your wellbeing. He was my brother, but you are my son. I would never have knowingly jeopardized your safety, ion nin. I'm sorry."

"Ada, none of this was your fault", Legolas said. "I wanted to help Malagth as much as you did. He was my family too. Please don't blame yourself. Malgath made his own choices. The consequences are his to bear, not yours."

Thranduil chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Legolas' forehead. "When did you grow so wise, ion nin?"

"I have always been wise, you just don't listen to me enough."

"Indeed? Well why don't you listen to me now and try to get some more sleep. You still have much recovering to do."

Legolas yawned and nodded. He laid back down, snuggling under the warm covers. Thranduil made sure the blankets were wrapped securely around his son before leaning down to kiss him once more. "Sleep well, my jewel."

Legolas hummed in sleepy happiness, dropping back to sleep in minutes. This time, much to Thranduil's relief, he slept with his eyes open as an elf should.

* * *

Several more days passed and Legolas was finally able to leave the healing ward, much to his relief. As soon as he was dressed, he nearly sprinted to the nearest passage outside. The breeze would blow through the healing ward when the windows were open, but nature always seemed so far when he was stuck in bed. He quickly found his favorite oak tree and began scaling up it to the very top. The tree moved its branches to help the elf since Legolas' injured arm still hurt him a bit. As soon as the prince's face broke into the sunlight, he took a deep breath of the clean, midsummer air, exhaling slowly. It felt wonderful to have the sun on his face again.

"I knew it would not be long before you came here." Thranduil's voice startled Legolas.

"Ada, what are you doing up here?"

"Waiting for you. I figured as soon as you were free from, as you say, 'the prison disguised as the healing wards', you would be up at the top of your favorite tree."

"You know me well", Legolas chuckled. "But don't you have to work?"

Thranduil shrugged. "It's about those advisors of mine did something besides bicker amongst themselves. They can earn their keep by running things for a few hours and Galion is just as capable of yelling at them if need be as I am. I thought you might like to take a ride to the meadow on your first day of freedom and then have dinner just the two of us this evening."

Legolas' eyes lit up in excitement and he quickly nodded. Thranduil grinned and helped his son from the branches. Together they went to the kitchens and packed a picnic lunch before mounting their horses bareback and making for the meadow.

They spent a wonderful afternoon together. Once they had eaten their lunch, they simply laid back in the soft grass, talking long about nothing in particular and watching the clouds drift lazily by.

When the sun began to sink, they returned to the palace to wash up for dinner. Thranduil had their meals brought to the family's private dining room and he and Legolas had an enjoyable evening together, just the two of them like he'd promised.

"I've had such a wonderful day with you, Ada", Legolas said, sipping his wine. "I wish we could do this more often. I miss spending time with you like we used to when I was a child."

"I miss it too, ion nin", Thranduil agreed. "But it certainly makes our private moments that much more special."

"Indeed", Legolas agreed.

He finished his wine and stood from where he sat with Thranduil by the fire.

"I think I shall go to bed. Master Elre has promised to clear me to begin light practicing tomorrow and I would like to get an early start."

"Do not push yourself too hard", Thranduil warned sternly. "I need not remind you what straining your injury too far could result in."

"Nay, Ada, I shall be careful. I promise."

"Good", Thranduil said. He took Legolas in his arms and kissed his forehead gently. "Sleep well, my little leaf."

"You too, Ada", Legolas said around a yawn.

He made his way to his chambers, gently closing the door behind him. Thranduil smiled after him and shook his head, marveling and cursing at his son's stubborn refusal to let any injury stop him. He returned to his seat by the fire and stared into the dancing flames long into the night.

* * *

Legolas was abruptly awoken the middle of the night by a loud cry. He jumped up and raced into the hall, twin blades drawn. He wondered what in Arda could possess someone to be screaming so loud this late! The cry sounded again and he was shocked to hear it coming from Thranduil's chambers. The prince nearly ripped down the doors blocking his way in his haste to get inside. The door to the ElvenKing's sleeping chamber banged open and Legolas rushed in, expecting to find his father being attacked. Instead he saw the king curled in a ball in tangled and sweat-soaked sheets, moaning and twisting in the throes of a nightmare. Legolas dropped his swords and rushed to his father's bed.

"Ada! Ada! Wake up, Ada! Wake up!", Legolas called, shaking Thranduil. "It's alright, it's just a dream!"

Thranduil woke with a sharp gasp. He sat bolt upright, his hands reaching out to latch almost painfully tight onto Legolas' shoulders.

"Ada, it's alright, it was just a dream", Legolas repeated, gently cupping Thranduil's face.

"Legolas", Thranduil gasped, pulling his son into a crushing embrace. "Legolas, oh ion nin. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what", Legolas asked, returning his father's hug.

"I shouldn't have ever brought him here. I shouldn't have let him anywhere near my most precious possession. I KNEW he was not of a sound mind. I…I just thought I might could help undo some of the wrongs Oropher did him."

"Ada, hush", Legolas murmured, guessing now as to what his father had been dreaming about. "You did the right thing. What kind of a brother would you have been if you did not try to help Malgath? It wasn't your fault. None of it."

Legolas slowly drew back and untangled Thranduil from the sweaty sheets.

"Come, Ada", Legolas said, pulling the king from the bed and toward his own sleeping chambers. Once there, Legolas gave Thranduil a fresh set of sleeping clothes, climbing into bed with him when he'd changed. Thranduil sighed and held his son close, stroking his long hair gently.

"He killed you", Thranduil whispered finally.

"What", Legolas asked, looking up at his father.

"He killed you", Thranduil repeated. "That's what I dreamed. Malgath stabbed you with that tainted blade before I could reach you. Y…You were bleeding out in my arms and all I could hear was his wicked laugh."

"It was just a dream, Ada", Legolas soothed. "I'm fine and Malgath is at peace. The Valar will not hold his crimes against him. Not when he did them in the state of mind he was in."

"Elves lost their lives because of my decision, Legolas. I am responsible for the deaths of others' family and friends and you were almost one of them. Valar, Legolas, you could have been one them!"

"But I was not", Legolas said, trying to calm Thranduil down. "And you are not responsible for the deeds of Malgath. Only he and Oropher are to blame for his actions. You did nothing wrong, Ada."

Thranduil sighed and pulled Legolas closer. "I do not know what I would do without you, my star. Sometimes you are the only light I see this side of Valinor. I love you so very much."

"I love you too, Ada", Legolas said. "You are my only strength and comfort."

He kissed his father's cheek and both elves snuggled down into the blankets and slept, together where no nightmares could ever touch them.

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Ion Nin – My Son

 **Please review! I'd love you hear from you.**


	5. Chapter 4

The next several months passed uneventfully. Thranduil never had any more nightmares and the incident with Malgath became a distant, but still painful, memory. Legolas had just returned from his latest patrol when a servant informed him that Thranduil desired to see him. Legolas quickly bathed, changed, and hurried to the king's study. The patrol had been over two fortnights long and he had missed his father terribly. He reached the doors of the study and was about to knock when the doors bust open and two advisors nearly ran from the room.

"And I expect you to have devised a better plan yourselves BEFORE coming and complaining to me next time", Thranduil's thunderous voice chased behind them.

Legolas chuckled and walked into the room. "What were they complaining about now, Ada?"

"They wished to reduce the number of warriors guarding the edges of Dol Guldur while still retaining our same holdings there", Thranduil said with a sigh, standing and coming around the desk.

"What! That's preposterous", Legolas exclaimed. "We are barley holding those lands as it is!"

"Obviously they had no better options for there is none", Thranduil agreed. "Perhaps I am not giving them enough work if they have time to come up with such insane ideas."

"And you told them that very loudly and with little room for argument if the looks on their faces were anything to judge by."

"Well, Oropher may not have given me much, but he definitely taught me to deal with problematic advisors", Thranduil smirked. "Now enough about my stone headed counselors. How was your patrol, ion nin? I missed you greatly."

"I missed you too, Ada", Legolas said, hugging his father tightly. "The patrol went as expected. We cleared a dozen orc packs that had been terrorizing the outlying elven settlements. We also found several new spider nests and cleared them as well. The spiders are beginning to breed faster, Ada. Soon they will be bold enough to attack the settlements themselves instead of just small bands of travelers."

"What do you propose?"

"We must strike them now and quickly while the young are still weak and unable to put up a good fight. All new nests must be immediately cleared out and not just when we happen upon them. We need to hunt them."

"How many warriors do you need?"

"I would like to take a group of fifty elves, half archers and half swordsman, and drive the spiders back toward Dol Guldur before their foothold gets any firmer."

"Very well", Thranduil agreed with a nod. "You have my leave to do whatever you feel necessary. When must you leave again?"

"Within the week."

"So soon! You must rest, Legolas. A patrol of two fortnights is not something to be taken lightly."

"I will rest when the spiders are back in Dol Guldur where they belong."

"Well, come winter, you will have no choice but to take some rest", Thranduil said, smiling. "We have some guests joining us."

"Really? Who?"

Thranduil picked up a letter off the desk and gave it to Legolas. The prince skimmed it, his eyes lighting up.

"Lord Elrond and the twins", he exclaimed. "They are coming to winter with us!"

"Indeed", Thranduil chuckled. "And I certainly hope my workmen will not be having to repair more windows that the captain of my armies and the heirs of Imladris break this time."

"I do not see how it is my fault that trouble follows the twins wherever they go and I am unwillingly drawn into it all the time", Legolas said, innocently.

"Oh no, I can hardly see it myself", Thranduil huffed. "It must have been by sheer accident that those snowballs ended up in your hands as well and there just happened to be three separate windows broken at exactly the same time."

"Like I said, Ada, trouble seems to follow the twins where ever they go."

Thranduil snorted and shook his head. "Just be careful."

"I will", Legolas chuckled. "I will see you at dinner, Ada. I have a few more reports to fill out for the patrol."

* * *

Four days. Only four days had passed since Legolas had returned and now he was leaving again, leading the patrol of hunters into the woods. Thranduil stood nervously in the courtyard and watched the warriors milling around, preparing horses and finalizing details. The ElvenKing shifted restlessly from one foot to the other as he waited. He hated these long hunting trips with a passion, especially when Legolas was going. They never, ever returned with the same number of warriors they left with. Always one or more would be killed and Thranduil feared one day it would be his precious Legolas that would be wrapped and tied to the horse.

Thranduil shook his head to clear the horrid thoughts and refocused on Legolas who was approaching with his second in command. The prince had on archer's armor, which was thick yet flexible leather that would protect from most arrows and sword slashes but would also allow for freedom of movement so he could easily move and shoot from the trees. Thranduil despised the garb on his son. How much the king would rather see Legolas in council robes where he would have duties that would keep him safe and protected in the palace.

But that would never happen. Legolas was too energetic to sit in council meetings. Thranduil had tried before to force him, but before an hour would elapse, Legolas would be bouncing his leg or tapping his fingers and at the first break, he would be out the door, oftentimes never to return. No, Legolas would never be happy attending meetings, examining negotiations, or writing diplomatic letters. Legolas was a warrior through and through and as much as Thranduil wanted to accept his son's choice wholeheartedly, it never got any easier to send his only child, his little light, off into battle.

"Ada, we are ready to leave", Legolas said, stepping toward his father.

Thranduil nodded solemnly and pulled Legolas into a tight hug. "Be safe, tithen calad nin. I will miss you until the day you return."

"You too, Ada. I will return as soon as I can and I promise to leave a safer kingdom in my wake."

"I know you will", Thranduil said, pulling back and trying to compose himself. "Please just be careful and come back to me."

"I will, Ada. I promise."

"Good, now go. Your warriors await."

Legolas nodded and gave Thranduil's hands one more squeeze before swinging up into the saddle and riding out at the head of his group. He looked back and waved at his father one more time before leaving out of the gates. Thranduil stood rooted in place until he could no longer hear the horses' hooves clopping down the path. He then returned inside and locked himself in his study for the rest of the day.

"Be safe, my jewel", Thranduil murmured, gazing out the window. "I am nothing without my precious little light."

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Tithen Calad Nin – My Little Light

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the late posting everyone! I had dinner out with my dad this evening and didn't get back til after 8. I couldn't lave you without a chapter though so here is number 5! Hope you enjoy!**

Thranduil paced up and down in his study. He threw yet another glance out the window but was met with only an empty courtyard. He sighed in frustration and resumed pacing. Two months, it had been TWO MONTHS since Legolas had rode out of the gates with his band of warriors. Letters had come, frequently at first but increasingly sparse as the warriors drove the spiders further and further back into the darkest recesses of the forest where they could not threaten settlements. The two dozen letters Legolas had written his father were stacked neatly on the king's desk and already showing signs of wear and tear from the amount Thranduil had read them. But they were still only letters. He wanted not cold paper to hold, but the warm flesh and blood of his child.

Once again, Thranduil cast a glance out the windows to a just as empty courtyard. The king sank sadly into his chair by the fire and stared into the dancing flames, wishing on anything that Legolas would come back soon. Thranduil felt his mind beginning to slip away as he continued watching the flames and before he knew it, he was wandering in his elven dreams, the weeks upon weeks of worrying haven taken their toll on him.

"My lord?"

Thranduil jerked awake and blinked into the dark room, lit only by the dying embers of the fire. He must have been asleep for several hours.

"My lord, Thranduil?"

He blinked again and looked up at where Galion stood above his chair. "Aye, Galion. What is it?"

"The warriors are returning, my lord. They approach the gates as we speak."

Thranduil was on his feet and out the door before the words were fully out of Galion's mouth. He raced down to the courtyard, his sharp ears already picking up the sounds of the approaching horses. The moment the warriors entered the gates, it was pure chaos. Healers were whisking away the wounded, grooms were taking horses away, families were already looking for loved ones, and advisors were asking questions. Through all the chaos and the dark, Thranduil was looking, searching, listening for any sign of Legolas.

"ADA!"

That single word never sounded more beautiful to Thranduil. He whirled and spotted his son across the camp, waving. Thranduil bit back a relieved sob and shoved through the crowd. The instant he was within arm's reach, he swept Legolas into his embrace and nearly hugged the life out of him.

"Ion nin, ion nin, I missed you", Thranduil cried, not even trying to hold back his tears of joy. He pulled back and looked Legolas over head to toe. "Are you alright, Legolas? Are you hurt?"

"Nay, nothing severe, Ada", Legolas assured him. "I will go to the healers as soon I have seen to all my warriors."

No sooner had he said this, that he was swept away by his second-in-command and several advisors, needing more information on a specific raid. Thranduil too found himself hauled away by advisors and warriors alike to examine reports and give orders. Finally, the chaos began to clear as the advisors collected all necessary information, healthy warriors left with families, and healers brought the families of the wounded to their loved ones. Finally, the last elf left and Thranduil found himself alone in the courtyard with Legolas. The king quickly crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Legolas once again.

"My son, how I've missed you", Thranduil murmured. "I'm so overjoyed to have you home again. Now, let's get you to the healers and then into bed. I'm sure you must be exhausted."

Legolas nodded wearily and gratefully accepted Thranduil's strong arm around his shoulders as they walked into the healing wards. In all the commotion no one noticed the set of glaring eyes watching them through the branches of the trees.

* * *

Legolas' injuries were revealed to be merely a mild concussion, a gash on his side that required just a few stiches, and a few bruised and cracked ribs. Once they were tended to, Thranduil led his half-asleep son to his chambers. A strong scent of rose and lavender reached them from the bathing chambers as soon as they entered. Legolas took a deep breath, exhaling in pleasure at the soothing scents.

"Go to your bath before it gets cold, ion nin", Thranduil chuckled.

Legolas gratefully stripped off his travel clothes and sank into the hot, steamy water. He scrubbed the war and road grime from his body and then sank in the water up to his shoulders, enjoying the warmth before washing his hair. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until he was jerking awake as gentle hands began working into his dirty hair for him.

"Relax", Thranduil murmured, leaning down to gently kiss Legolas' brow

Legolas gave a grateful sigh and sank back down, enjoying his father's tender hands massaging the soap into his hair. Once his son's hair was washed, rinsed, and dried, the king handed Legolas a towel and stepped out as he dried off and changed into the soft sleeping clothes Thranduil had left for him. Legolas left the bathing chambers and collapsed facedown into the soft mattress of his bed, relishing the feel of the warm sheets and blankets. Again, he felt his father's hands in his hair as Thranduil ran a comb through his long tresses, smoothing them into pure silk once again.

"Now, into bed with you, ion nin", Thranduil said, setting the comb aside. "You have no duties tomorrow so you may sleep as long as you wish."

Legolas crawled under the covers and settled against the soft pillow. He was asleep in moments. Thranduil smiled down at Legolas, enjoying the peaceful look on his son's face as he slept. Realizing he should be in bed too, Thranduil started to leave, but changed his mind and slipped into the large bed with Legolas.

"My little light", He murmured, running his fingers softly through Legolas' hair. "How my heart sings to have you near to me, once again almost well and mostly whole."

The king chuckled softly and intertwined his fingers with Legolas', slipping into rest more peaceful than he'd found since Legolas left two months before.

* * *

In the black of the night, a shadowy figure sat in the trees and watched as father and son slept peacefully. In its hand was a vial of black liquid

"You've taken everything from me, Thranduil", it hissed, tears running down its face. "Soon I'll take everything from you."

Elvish Terms:

Ada - Dad

Ion Nin - My Son

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

A loud knock the next morning woke Legolas and Thranduil.

"Come in", Thranduil called, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Beside him Legolas yawned and sat up.

The door opened and Galion came in balancing two trays of bright fruit and Lembas bread.

"Good morning, my lords", the butler said. "I knew I would find you both here. I hope you are hungry, for the kitchens have shown their joy in the young prince's return by sending you a meal fit for an army."

Legolas was out of bed in a second and already scarfing down a piece of Lembas before Galion had even set the trays down. Thranduil chuckled. "I believe your question has been answered. Thank you, Galion."

The butler bowed and swept back out the door. Thranduil laughed again as he saw Legolas nearly consume a whole apple in one bite.

"Slow down, ion nin! You know your meal will not simply disappear in front of you."

"After nothing but bland stew and scavenged nuts for a month, real food is a welcome change", Legolas mumbled around another mouthful.

"Aye, I remember wartime meals", Thranduil agreed, taking a bite of his own food. "Most unpleasant. Especially when Hirthal would make it. A great warrior and trainer he might be, but a great cook he most certainly is NOT."

Legolas laughed and popped a few grapes in his mouth. Suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"Ada! I completely forgot about Lord Elrond and the twins! When are they arriving?"

"They are due to arrive in two more days", Thranduil said. "I was worried you would not return in time to meet them."

"The spiders were bolder than we thought. There were many, many nests that needed to be cleared and the packs fought with incredible ferocity, to the point that they were almost completely reckless. I have never in my life seen them so fearless, Ada. It was out of countenance even them."

"Is there something more invading our forests and rallying them?"

"I don't know. I saw no leader and they still seemed disorganized in their attacks. However, they were just…feral! They attacked and attacked with none of the cowardice they normally show. I know not what to make of it."

"We make nothing of it right now", Thranduil decided, firmly. "Perhaps they knew their numbers were increasing and thus were made bolder. At any rate, the spiders are driven away from us and they have suffered my deaths. For now, we are safe and we will simply enjoy it while we can. If something occurs in the future we will deal with it and the information you have provided with this raid will be invaluable." Thranduil stood and draped his heavy outer robe, which he had discarded the night before, over his arm. "Now I have some meetings I must attend to. Enjoy yourself today, ion nin. You have done more than enough to earn it."

Thranduil turned and exited the room, but before he fully shut the door, he stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Legolas, your devotion to your people and your sacrifices do not go unnoticed. We are both busy much of the time and so I do not get enough opportunities to tell you just how proud I am of you. I know not what I did to deserve such an amazing child, but I thank the Valar every day for you, my son, and I love you with all my heart. No matter what, always know that I love you."

With that, Thranduil left the room and shut the door behind him. Legolas stared at the closed door for many moments with touched tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Ada, I love you too", he whispered into the empty room.

* * *

Legolas wandered aimlessly about the castle. He was exhausted after the patrol and he was so very happy to be home. He thought long about the words Thranduil had left him with that morning. His father had never wanted Legolas to call him 'aran nin' or any other title except 'ada' and he had never been shy to hug or kiss his son in public, especially after Legolas' mother had been killed. He had made it clear they were a family first before they were king and crown prince, however he had very rarely given his son such outright praise. They both simply assumed the other knew how they felt. It was touching to hear the words right out his father's own mouth though. He would cherish that memory for the rest of his life.

"MY LORD LEGOLAS!"

The panicked words snapped Legolas out of his musings. He looked up quickly to see one of the healing ward apprentices racing toward him.

"What is it? What's wrong", Legolas asked.

"You must go to the healing wards at once, my lord", the apprentice gasped. "Master Elre said it is urgent."

"Thank you, mellon nin", Legolas said as he rushed past the young healer.

He flew down the halls as fast he could to get to the healing wards. Questions flew through his mind. Had something happened to his ada? Was there an attack? Had he missed a nest of spiders that had now hurt someone? He didn't know, but he had to find out. He rounded a corner and suddenly crashed into someone else rounding the adjacent corner also at top speed. Their feet tangled and sent both elves to the ground in a heap.

"Valar, forgive me, are you alright", Legolas asked, reaching to help the other elf up. To his shock, it was none other than Thranduil he had knocked to the ground.

"Legolas, thank heavens you are alright", Thranduil gasped. "When I received word from Elre I thought for sure something had happened to you."

"As I thought something had happened to you", Legolas said, relief clear in voice. "But obviously something else is wrong or Elre would not have been so urgent."

Thranduil nodded and they hurried on to the healing wards together. As they neared them, they began to hear loud screaming shouts and curses coming from what sounded like some of Legolas' warriors. Father and son exchanged a worried glance and quickened their steps. They arrived in the healing chambers where they had been told the head healer was and were met with a horrible sight.

The two elves in the room were strapped to the bed and they were screaming and fighting against the bonds, cursing the healers that were attending them. Their eyes were glassy and unseeing.

"My lords, thank goodness you are here", Elre said. "And you Lord Legolas, are you well? Have you had any episodes like these?"

He gestured to the two elves writhing on the beds. Legolas shook his head dumbly, too overcome by confusion to form words.

"Elre, what is going on here", Thranduil asked. "What is wrong with those warriors?"

"Come with me, my lord, and I will explain", Elre said.

Thranduil and Leoglas followed him to his office and Elre shut the door.

"Elre, what's happening to them", Legolas asked. "I remember their injuries. They were minor! They should have been out of the healing wards last night after being tended, like I was."

"They have been poisoned somehow", Elre answered. "I know not how for there were no bites nor poisoned wounds. They were doing fine, but then all of a sudden, they became psychotic and displayed the behavior you witnessed. They fight like they are feral beasts. They were the first two to fall ill but since them, there have been many more displaying the same symptoms. Some were ones that stayed in the wards last night and some have been brought in by their families."

Legolas' eyes widened and he gripped Thranduil's arm tightly. "Ada!"

"Aye, son, I remember", Thranduil assured him.

"What is it you remember", Elre asked. "Please anything could be helpful to save these elves' lives."

"The spiders were fighting the same way", Legolas explained. "They showed no cowardice. They fought…well like you said. Like feral beasts."

"I wonder…", Elre murmured.

He suddenly jerked the door open and raced out of the room. Legolas and Thranduil exchanged a glance but decided to wait for Elre to return. The healer soon rushed back into the room.

"Prince Legolas, your observations will save the lives of these warriors", he declared.

"I'm afraid I don't understand", Legolas said.

"The spiders themselves were poisoned', Elre explained. "It was in their blood. So, any warriors that got the spider blood in open wounds were also poisoned. You are just fortunate that you avoided any blood in your wounds, my prince."

"Most certainly", Thranduil sighed in relief.

"So, they will survive", Legolas asked.

"Aye", Elre assured him. "I am sending some apprentices out now to retrieve some blood samples from the slain spiders and I am drawing blood from the warriors as we speak. I feel confident I can create an antidote that will save them."

Legolas sighed in relief.

"Let us leave you to work, Elre", Thranduil said, taking Legolas' arm and steering him out of the healing wards. "Please send someone with regular updates for me. Also, you have full leave of my armies. Take any warriors you need to protect your apprentices in their quest."

"You have my thanks, aran nin", Elre said, bowing.

Thranduil nodded and guided a still shell-shocked Legolas to his chambers.

"Ion nin, are you alright", Thranduil asked when Legolas sat down and was brought a glass of wine.

"I…I suppose so", Legolas murmured. "But why in Arda would someone poison spiders? What purpose would there be in that?"

"I know not", Thranduil said, sitting next to Legolas. "Could it perhaps be some new ploy of the orcs?"

"Perhaps, but what would that accomplish? The spiders were not solely targeting us. There were dead deer and toppled trees all around the nests. What good would it do the orcs to have the spiders killing everything, even food the orcs could eat?"

"Aye, it does not quite add up", Thranduil agreed. "Well, we shall find no answers by speculating. We will simply have to wait and see what arises. Once Elre has made the antidote, the poison will mean no more than spider venom to us, for anyone afflicted will have a cure."

"Aye, you are right", Legolas said, taking a sip of his wine. "But what of Lord Elrond and the twins? Will they be safe here?"

"We will make sure they are safe, ion. Perhaps they may even be able to help us. Lord Elrond has countless years of experience finding antidotes for new poisons. If Elre runs into complications, then Elrond can lend him aid."

Legolas nodded and leaned back into Thranduil's comforting embrace. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was very, very wrong with the whole situation.

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Ion Nin – My Son

Aran Nin – My King

Mellon Nin – My Friend

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Thunk.

An acorn hit him in the back. He said nothing.

Thunk.

An acorn hit him in the head. His eyebrow twitched.

Thunk.

An acorn hit him in the shoulder. He pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes shut.

Thunk.

"ELLADAN!"

"What", the accused elf asked, trying and failing to hide a smirk. His identical counterpart beside him was not even trying to hide his snickers of amusement. The golden-haired warrior on the other side of Elladan at least tried to look sympathetic, but the lord could see the mirth gleaming in the balrog slayers' blue eyes.

Lord Elrond groaned and rubbed his aching forehead. He had been with his sons and Glorfindel on this ride for FIVE days! He was immensely regretting taking the longer, but more scenic route to Mirkwood. If they had ridden hard and taken the shorter road they would have been there three days ago and he could have passed his energetic and overly mischievous sons to Legolas to entertain. At least they were inside the borders of Mirkwood and would be at the palace within a few hours. A nice tall glass of Thranduil's personal Dorwinian wine in front of a crackling fire would be a very welcome change to riding through the trees in an acorn storm.

" _Thank heavens everything will be calm and relaxing in Mirkwood"_ , Elrond thought.

* * *

Legolas peeked around yet another corner as he slunk down the halls to the kitchens and ultimately the ice cellar. Elrond and the twins were due to arrive in a few hours and he intended to give the twins a very warm Mirkwood welcome that involved some very cold water high in a tree.

It was well after breakfast so the kitchen staff had had plenty of time to wash up from the morning meal and were not working on lunch yet. Legolas crept quickly through the vacant kitchens and down into the ice cellar. He pawed through the pile of hay in the corner and grinned when he found the two large buckets of water he had placed there the night before. They both had thin films of ice over the top and were freezing cold to the touch. Legolas grinned evilly and slung the long rope handles over his shoulders. He hauled the buckets out of the cellar and raced out of the castle and into the woods before anyone saw him. Once he was about a mile from the castle and on the main road where he knew the Imladris elves would come, he climbed the tallest tree and hung the first bucket in such a way that he could turn it upside down by pulling on a rope trigger.

"Do you really think drowning our guests is an appropriate greeting?"

Legolas nearly fell out of the tree in shock at his father's voice.

"How did you find me", Legolas asked, disappointed.

"Ion nin, I know EVERYTHING that goes on in my halls", Thranduil smirked, stepping out from the bushes. "Especially the actions of my little trouble-making son."

Legolas sighed and began to undo the ties on the bucket, lamenting his ruined prank. Thranduil laughed, swinging up into the tree.

"I said I know everything that my son does", the king said. "I didn't say I disapprove of it."

Legolas grinned. "So, you'll help?"

"As long as we can rig this little contraption to dump a third bucket. I don't intend to let you have all the fun with your friends and leave none for me to have with mine."

Thranduil swung down and returned to bushes, emerging a moment later with his own bucket of icy cold water. Together, father and son set their trap, snickering quietly to themselves the whole while. They had just secured the last rope when they heard voices and whinnying horses from down the path. Quick as lightning, they scaled their trees, one on each side of the road. Sure enough, within moments four horses rode into view and neared the overhanging branches. Legolas and Thranduil both bit their lips to stifle their laughter as their targets came ever closer. When the three Peredhels were in perfect position, the woodland elves jerked the ropes loose that held the buckets and sent the freezing water down toward their targets' heads. The still quiet of the forest was broken by three shrieks as the water hit perfectly. Peals of laughter reached the soaked elves ears from above and the Peredhels glared up at the tree where Legolas sat holding his sides.

"Legolas Thranduilion, what would your father say to drowning guests before they could even reach your gates", Elrond shouted up in the branches, not having noticed Thranduil in the adjacent tree.

"He would say your reaction was priceless, mellon nin", Thranduil choked between laughs, swinging from the tree and landing inches from his friend's face. Elrond jumped at the sudden appearance of his friend, but the shock quickly turned into an annoyed glare.

"Valar help us all, the ElvenKing has caught the prince's madness", Elladan grumped, peeling his soaking hair away from his face.

"Nay he has learned from my genius", Legolas hooted, swinging down in front of Elrohir.

"Is that a fact? Well in that case, I shall have to see what I have learned from my sons in the area of retaliation. And YOU", Elrond said, grabbing a roaring Glorfindel by the ear, "will help me."

With many more grumbles from the sodden Peredhels and more laughter from Legolas, Thranduil, and Glorfindel, the group continued on toward the palace. When they arrived, Legolas and Thranduil personally showed their guests to their rooms and brought the Peredhels large, fluffy towels and warm changes of clothing, feeling slightly guilty for making their friends travel the last mile soaked and cold. Thranduil was waiting in the family's private living room when Elrond emerged from his room, still drying his long hair with the towel.

"I had thought we had grown beyond drenching each other with freezing water at this point", Elrond grumbled good-naturedly, sitting beside Thranduil and accepting the glass of Dorwinian the king handed him.

"Forgive me, mellon nin", Thranduil said, regarding his friend with a guilty expression. "I should not have pulled such a childish prank on you after you already had a long journey."

"Don't be silly", Elrond chuckled. "It has been too long since we have been able to put our worries aside and enjoy some fun, childish though it may be. The last time we have seen each other was…was not very long after _that_ day. I didn't know if you would ever feel true joy, let alone play pranks again. It warms my heart more than you know to see you so happy once more."

Thranduil smiled sadly. "It is because of Legolas that my heart was able to heal after my Valindra was taken from me. I would have faded long ago had he not been there."

"I know what you mean", Elrond agreed. "I would have sailed with Celebrian had my children not been here. It is amazing the strength we can glean from our offspring."

Thranduil nodded, glancing up as said offspring suddenly bounded into the room, laughing and jibing at each other, with Glorfindel in tow.

"Are you sure it was quite wise to unite those three under a single roof", Glorfindel asked, sitting down with the lord and king.

"Decidedly not", Elrond agreed, sipping his glass of wine. "Why do you think I insisted you come, mellon nin? Someone will need to supervise them while Thranduil and I renew old alliances."

Glorfindel blanched and looked to the group of young elves who were now caught in a fierce wrestling match on the floor. Thranduil chuckled at the marchwarden's obvious distress. "Fear not, mellon nin. If they become too wild, my stables grow dirty just as quickly as yours do."

The elder elves laughed and then watched their sons play and squabble until dinnertime. After dinner, they spent the rest of the evening laughing, singing, and telling story after story. The smiles never left their faces as they enjoyed the company of old friends. Finally, the Imladris elves pled exhaustion and retired to their rooms followed closely by Legolas and Thranduil. All was peaceful once again as the stars twinkled gently above the sleeping elves.

Elvish Terms:

Peredhel – Half-Elf

Ion Nin – My Son

Mellon Nin – My Friend

 **Thank you for reading! Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Happy Friday everyone! I'm so excited for chapter 8. Things will definitely start to heat up after this! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It's so nice to know that you all are enjoying my little tales. Reading all your reviews is one of the best parts of my day! Keep them coming!**

Elrohir woke early the next morning. He sat up in bed and stretched, breathing deep of the rich forest air. He looked across to the bed beside him where Elladan's eyes were still glazed in sleep. His brother looked so peaceful, Elrohir didn't have the heart to wake him. Quietly as he could, the younger twin got dressed and slipped from the room, looking for something to entertain himself with until the others awoke.

"Good morning, hir nin. Is there some way I might assist you?"

Elrohir turned and smiled at the servant who stood behind him. "In fact, you can, mellon nin. Would you show me the way to the library please?"

"Of course, hir nin. This way", the servant replied, gesturing for Elrohir to follow. The servant expertly guided him through the twists and turns of the palace, finally stopping at a pair of large and intricately carved wooden doors.

"Here you are, my lord. His highness has quite the collection of books. I'm sure you will find something that suits your taste."

"Thank you", Elrohir said. "If you see my companions looking for me, will you tell them I am here?"

"Most certainly, my lord."

Elrohir thanked him again and entered the large library. He quickly found a book that told tales of some of Mirkwood's greatest warriors. He settled into one the large, plush chairs by the fire to enjoy his find.

After just a few minutes, he was interrupted by someone clearing his throat. Elrohir looked up and saw the same servant who had led him to the library, holding a tray with a glass of warm, creamy milk. Elrohir could smell the generous amount of cinnamon already and his mouth watered.

"Might I interest my lord in a warm refreshment until breakfast is served?"

"You most certainly may", Elrohir said, eagerly taking a long drink of the warm liquid. "Thank you, mellon nin. Thranduil's service is second to none."

"Only the best for his highness' honored guests", the servant said. He bowed and then swept back out the door.

Elrohir settled back into his chair with a contented sigh and returned to his book, sipping his milk as he read. He was halfway through the book with an empty glass beside him by the time Elladan finally found him.

"Good morning, muindor", Elrohir greeted, setting the book aside.

"Good morning", Elladan said, plopping into the chair next to him. "I see I missed early morning refreshments."

Elrohir laughed at his brother's rueful gaze at his empty cup. "The early bird gets the worm."

"Indeed, well if we are any later, neither one of us will be the early bird to breakfast and you know how quickly the Lembas disappears with Legolas around", Elladan said, grabbing Elrohir by the hand and pulling him from the library.

After breakfast, Legolas, the twins, and Glorfindel pulled on their coats and gloves and raced outside to play in the snow that had fallen fresh the night before while Elrond and Thranduil enjoyed glasses of wine by the fire and spoke of all that happened in their realms over the past centuries. Thranduil grew very saddened when he reached the account of what had occurred with his brother mere months before.

"I miss the way things used to be with him", Thranduil murmured sadly. "He was a wonderful brother to me growing up. We were almost as inseparable as your sons. But his heart was too soft for Oropher's methods of 'grooming' for the throne. It broke Malgath and drove him mad. I had hoped when father died, I could help him, but his heart was so bitter that he could not see my efforts for what they truly were."

"I'm so sorry you have had to endure yet another painful loss, my friend", Elrond said, his eyes filled with compassion. "But I hope you know that none of it was your fault. If Malgath could have been saved, you would have found a way to do it. His soul is now freed from the pains of Arda and he can truly heal under the care of the Valar."

"That's what Legolas tells me over and over again", Thranduil chuckled softly.

"And you should listen to him, for he right."

At that moment the door burst open, startling Thranduil and Elrond to their feet. They quickly relaxed when they saw it was their sons and Glorfindel come in from the snow, laughing together.

"Mellon nin, it looks like our fathers have been having a very cozy time in here by the fire while we have frozen out in the snow", Legolas said to Elladan.

"Indeed, mellon nin", Elladan agreed. "I believe that situation must be remedied."

Elrond and Thranduil yelped as their sons grabbed them in strong, wet, and cold hugs, laughing the whole time. They stepped back, grinning from ear to ear as Thranduil and Elrond glared down at their robes, now sodden with cold water. Neither king nor lord could keep their expressions of annoyance straight however, and they joined in their son's merriment with smiles and laughter.

"My friend, I think we are owed retribution", Elrond said, when the laughter had died down. "I say, after lunch, we join our children outside and show them how snowball fights should _really_ be done."

"I couldn't agree more."

They hurried through the midday meal and then dashed outside, hurling snow at each other as soon as they were free from the palace. The elves milling around the gardens laughed in delight at their king playing in the snow like an elfling and were quickly pulled into the games. Soon there was a mob of ellons, elleths, and elflings all enjoying the snow well into the afternoon.

When everyone's hands and feet were chilled thoroughly, the kitchen staff brought mugs and mugs of hot chocolate out to the group and they talked and sang until dinner. Finally, the group dispersed, talking and laughing about the king's unintentional but extremely merry snow party. The royals retreated to their rooms to change into warm clothes before dinner and then sat and enjoyed the hot meal together. Legolas suddenly looked around and noticed Elrohir's absence.

"Lord Elrond, where is Elrohir", Legolas asked. "Is he well?"

"Aye, he pled exhaustion from the travels and the exciting day and opted to retire early this evening", Elrond answered. "He will be back to his old self tomorrow."

Legolas nodded and returned to his conversation with Glorfindel. The rest of the group followed in Elrohir's example and retired early as well. Elladan slipped quietly into the room he shared with his brother and changed into sleeping clothes. He smiled when he saw Elrohir curled on his side with glazed eyes, his breath gentle in the quiet room.

"Goodnight, muindor nin", Elladan whispered, leaning down and kissing Elrohir's brow. "Sleep well."

The elder twin yawned and snuggled down into his own bed, falling asleep in moments in the still quiet.

Elvish Terms:

Muindor - Brother (by blood)

Mellon Nin - My Friend

Ellon - Male Elf

Elleth - Female Elf

Hir Nin - My Lord

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

A loud crash woke Elladan a few hours after midnight. He sat bolt upright and looked wildly around the room for the source of the noise, seeing nothing. Suddenly a worse sound assaulted his ears from the bathing chambers. It sounded like Elrohir was moaning in pain! Elladan kicked the covers away and bolted toward the sound, tripping briefly over a small table that had been knocked over and caused the initial crash. Elladan reached the bathroom just in time to see Elrohir on his knees and getting violently sick into a basin.

"Muindor! What's wrong", Elladan cried, falling down beside his brother and pulling his hair out of his face.

Elrohir tried to answer but the words were swallowed up by another moan of misery as he was violently ill again. Elladan's hand moved to Elrohir's forehead and he hissed in shock at the heat coming off his brother. Finally, Elrohir stopped getting sick and collapsed back into Elladan's arms, shivering and whimpering.

"Muindor nin, what's happened to you", Elladan whispered brokenly, his brother's pain breaking his heart.

Without waiting for a response, Elladan tenderly lifted his twin into his arms and brought him back to the bedroom, laying him down on his bed. Elrohir groaned and curled on his side, arms bracing his stomach tightly. Elladan hurried and got a clean basin, setting it on table by Elrohir's head.

"'Ro", Elladan called, patting his brother's cheek gently. "'Ro look at me."

Elrohir groaned again and cracked his eyes open, locking them on his brother's face.

"I am going to go get Ada, 'Ro", Elladan explained slowly. "Do not move. I promise I will be right back."

Elrohir nodded that he understood and closed his eyes again, curling around his stomach even tighter. Elladan's heart broke at the pitiful sight. He squeezed Elrohir's hands and then raced from the room.

Elrond jumped awake when his door crashed open and Elladan rushed in, grabbing his hand almost painfully tight.

"Ada, Elrohir is sick", Elladan gasped. "He is vomiting and has a fever. Please hurry Ada!"

Elrond was out of bed without another word, throwing on his dressing gown as he left. He ran into his youngest son's room just in time to see him heaving another bout of sickness into the basin Elladan had left. Elrohir was gripping the sides so forcefully his knuckles were white. Elladan was back by him in a moment, holding his hair and rubbing his back until he finished. Elrohir's head fell onto Elladan's shoulder as Elrond took the basin away.

"Hurts…'Dan", Elrohir whimpered.

"What hurts? Your stomach", Elladan asked.

Elrohir nodded and wrapped an arm around his middle.

"Lie back, ion nin", Elrond said, helping Elrohir down onto the pillows. "I am going to press on your stomach. Let me know where it hurts."

Elrond gently pressed below Elrohir's ribs. The younger twin laid still. Elrond moved to his sides and pressed. Elrohir still laid quiet. Elrond pressed on the middle of his stomach. Elrohir gave a faint whimper but nothing more. Elrond then pressed lower on his stomach just above his hips and Elrohir jerked and cried out in pain, bearing down tightly on Elladan's hand that held his. Elrond pulled his hands away at his son's pained cry.

"I am sorry, ion nin", he said.

Elrohir nodded jerkily still squeezing Elladan's hand.

"Whatever poisoned him was ingested", Elrond said. "And not recently."

"POISONED HIM", a shocked cry sounded.

Elrond looked up, noticing Glorfindel, Thranduil, and Legolas all crowding the doorway and looking worriedly at their ill friend.

"Someone would dare poison him in my realms", Thranduil said, sounding like he might be ill himself. "Who would do such a thing?!"

"I know not and at the moment, I care not", Elrond answered. "I need to figure out what he consumed that we did not and then I might be able to determine what poison he was given."

"The milk", Elladan cried suddenly.

Elrond looked questioningly at his eldest. "What milk?"

"Elrohir woke up before all of us yesterday morning", Elladan explained. "He went to the library to read while he waited for us and must have ordered a glass of milk to be brought."

"D…Did not ask…for it", Elrohir gasped, shivering with chills from his fever. "A servant b…brought it. thought he was…just being nice."

"You had no reason to think otherwise", Elladan soothed, slipping into the bed beside Elrohir and holding him close to try and still his shivers.

Thranduil cursed and whirled into the hall, bellowing for a guard. "I want every servant, cook, and maid in my office immediately", the king growled.

The guard nodded quickly and raced to spread Thranduil's orders. The king turned back into the room until he received word that his orders had been completed

"What happened to the glass", Elrond was asking.

"I think it was left in the library", Elladan said. "I came and got 'Ro for breakfast and we forgot to take it back to the kitchens."

Elrond turned to go but caught a glimpse of golden hair flying out the door that signaled Legolas had beat him to it. Thranduil came closer to the bed and took Elrohir's warm hand in his own.

"Penneth, I am so sorry this has happened", the king said. "I promise I will figure out who has done this and hunt them down."

Whatever reply Elrohir was going to make was once again lost as his breathing quickened into sharp gasps. Elrond snatched the basin up and held it before his son's face as Elrohir became sick once again, his whole body trembling from the strain. Just as the ill elf finished, Legolas came back into the room.

"The librarian said a servant came and took the glass to the kitchens not long after 'Dan and 'Ro left", Legolas reported. "It has probably been cleaned and reused several times by now."

Elrond bit back a curse of his own and racked his brain for something that would help stall the poison in his son's body until he found out what it even was and could make a cure.

"Glorfindel, come with me", Elrond said. "I need some things from the healing wards."

"Legolas, go with them", Thranduil ordered. "Make sure all the healers and apprentices know that they are to give Elrond anything he needs."

"Yes, Ada", Legolas said, hurrying after the lord and marchwarden.

Thranduil turned sad eyes back to the two brothers on the bed. Elrohir was murmuring something too soft for the king to hear. Elladan gently shushed his little brother and held him closer. The king sat down gently an on the bedside and took Elrohir's free hand in his.

"Penneth, do you remember at all what the servant looked like who brought you the milk", he asked.

"M…My size", Elrohir started. "Golden hair…k…kind of looked like you…and L…Legolas a little b…bit."

" _Golden haired and resembled my son and me"_ , Thranduil thought in confusion. _"That sounds like Malg…no that's impossible. He is dead."_

"Thank you", Thranduil said. "Rest now, penneth."

Elrohir nodded and laid his head against Elladan's chest. Thranduil looked around for something he could do to help and spotted the dirty basin still sitting by the bedside. He ran to the bathroom and washed the dirty basin that still sat on the floor before bringing it back and leaving it in place of the other dirty basin, which he took back to the bathroom to wash as well. He was just returning with the second, now clean, basin when Elrond, Glorfindel, and Legolas raced back into the room, two assistant healers in tow.

"Burn the athelas in the fire", Elrond said to one healer. To the other he gave some herbs and said, "Boil these into a tea as quickly as you can."

"Elrond, how can I help you", Thranduil asked, coming forward.

"Please go get some ice water from the kitchens", Elrond requested. "I want to get his fever down."

The king nodded and hurried out of the room. The air in the room began to become fragrant with the strong, soothing smell of athelas as the plant burned in the fire. Elrond watched Elrohir closely to see how he would respond. The sick elf took several deep breaths of the air and then, to Elrond's relief, his son relaxed a bit and his eyelids dropped closed in sleep.

"Ada, his eyes are closed", Elladan whispered, distress bleeding into his voice.

"He is very ill, ion nin", Elrond said soothingly. "It is to be expected."

Elladan felt his strong façade breaking now that he didn't have to comfort his brother and his hands began shaking with fear for Elrohir. He suddenly felt stronger arms encircle him and he turned to see Legolas behind him.

"He will be alright, mellon nin", Legolas murmured. "You know he could never leave you. He loves you as much as you love him."

Elladan gave a small smile and turned back to his brother's sleeping face. Softly, he wiped at the uncomfortable sweat that trickled down Elrohir's cheeks with his sleeve.

"Elladan, the medicine is ready", Elrond said, sitting on the other side of the bed with a cup. "See if you can wake him."

"Tithen muindor", Elladan called, gently rubbing Elrohir's shoulders "Tithen muindor, I need you to wake up."

Elrohir groaned and cracked open his eyes, instantly finding his brother's face and locking on it.

"Elrohir, I need you to drink this", Elrond said softly.

Elladan sat his brother up slightly and Elrond pressed the cup to his son's lips. Elrohir slowly drank the potion, hoping fervently that it would not cause him to become ill again. His stomach and throat were both sore from the amount of vomiting he'd already done. Thankfully, the medicine soothed the lingering queasy feeling instead of worsening it. He finished it and tiredly sagged against his brother's supporting arms.

"You did so good, 'Ro", Elladan said, kissing his brother's temple. "You will feel better soon, I promise."

Elrohir smiled wearily and snuggled further down in his brother's arms. Elrond stood to put the cup down and saw that Thranduil had returned with the cold water and many cloths.

"Thank you so much, mellon nin", Elrond said, dipping a cloth in the water and wringing it out. He gently laid it on Elrohir's fevered brow. His son flinched at the sudden cold and started shaking again.

"Shh, shh, shh", Elladan soothed, pulling Elrohir back into a tight embrace. "I know you feel cold 'Ro, I know, but your fever must come down. You will feel better once it does."

"D…Don't leave me, m…muindor nin", Elrohir begged between shakes.

"I'm not going anywhere, 'Ro", Elladan said, smoothing the sweaty hair. "I'm not ever leaving you baby brother. Now please rest. You need it to get better."

Elrohir nodded and his eyes drifted shut as he slept again. Elladan, just as he promised, stayed right where he was, snuggling his brother to him for comfort. Elrohir sighed softly and pressed his face into Elladan's neck, desiring to be close to his brother even in sleep..

"Elladan, I am going to consult some books about Elrohir's condition", Elrond whispered. "Will you two both be alright?"

"It won't be just them, mellon nin", Glorfindel butted in before Elladan could answer. "I intend to stay right here."

The marchwarden plopped himself in a chair by the bedside, showing he had no intentions of moving.

"With our king's permission, we would like to stay and help keep an eye on the young one as well", the two healers said.

"You most certainly have my permission, my orders in fact", Thranduil said, immediately. Suddenly a guard ran into the room, stating that Thranduil's orders had been fulfilled and the staff had gathered. "I must go now", the king said. "I intend to question everyone in this palace until I find the orc spawn responsible for this. I will question everyone in the whole kingdom if need be."

With that, the king whirled from the room and toward his office where his currently very frightened staff was waiting.

"I have no duties right now", Legolas said. "I will stay here too."

"Thank you", Elrond said, gratefully. "I will be back as soon as I have more information."

"My lord Elrond, let me accompany you to the library", one of the healers said. "I know more about the location of our medicinal books. Perhaps I will be able to help you find what you need more quickly."

"Thank you, mellon", Elrond said gratefully. "Your company will be most welcome."

He leaned down and kissed first Elrohir and then Elladan. "Have heart my son. He will be alright."

Elladan smiled up at him and pulled Elrohir closer if possible. Elrond retuned the smile and then swept from the room and toward the library.

" _My son, please don't prove me wrong in this"_ , he silently begged.

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Penneth – Little One

Muindor Nin – My Brother (by blood)

Tithen Muindor – Little Brother (by blood)

Ion Nin – My Son

 **So it begins! Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

It was now early morning on the fourth day since Elrohir had taken ill and they were no closer to finding a cure than before. Elrond had spent every moment reading book after book after book, trying to find a list of symptoms that exactly matched Elrohir's. The elf lord tiredly ran a hand over his face. He had not so much as thought of sleep and he had eaten only enough to keep him from collapsing.

Elrohir's condition was steadily worsening. The pain in his son's stomach never left. At times it would grow so agonizing that Elrohir could do naught but curl into as a tight a ball as he could and scream until it was finally eased by medicine and left him weak and exhausted. They had kept the nausea at bay just enough that Elrohir had been able to keep water, medicine, and a tiny bit of food in his stomach, but nothing else. One mouthful too much he would instantly throw everything back up again. After the second day Elrohir had begun having frequent nosebleeds and headaches that only sapped more of the strength he so desperately needed. Elrond was at his wits end. He knew his son was dying, but he could find naught to help him. Elre had even joined the search and he too had turned up nothing helpful.

And it wasn't just Elrohir who suffered. With every attack of pain or new symptom that would arise, Elrond felt Elladan slipping further and further away with his brother. Elladan was preparing to follow his twin even to death if that was what it took. Elrond already knew that his boys could not live without one another. Each was one half of the other. One fëa split into two hröar. But the knowledge did not make the prospect of losing both of his sons any less heart-wrenching. He knew the loss would send him and Arwen both over the edge and if they didn't fade, they would sail.

Thranduil had questioned every servant in his household extensively and had turned up nothing suspicious. The servant who had taken the glass away had not been the one to bring it, only one who was trying to keep things tidy. No one had seen again the servant who had brought the milk. The librarian had also given a detailed description of the elf that had matched what little Elrohir could give and everyone in the castle had been told to watch for a servant matching his description.

Elrond felt cold wetness on his cheeks and reached a hand up to brush away the tears of frustration that rolled from his eyes. He took a deep breath and prepared to go back to work, when suddenly a cry of pain spilt the air from the hall where the twin's room was.

Elrond dropped the book as dread filled him. Elrohir was having another attack. He raced down to the ill elf's room and ran inside, heart breaking at the sight that met him. Elrohir was curled in his brother's lap, shaking and crying in agony. Glorfindel and Legolas stood by the bed in case they were needed, but left Elrohir in his brother's arms alone. Elrond cast his eyes to the two healers in the room, relieved to see that they had started brewing the painkilling medicine that eased Elrohir's attacks. Knowing the medicine was being taken care of, Elrond sat on the bed and rubbed Elrohir's back, trying to offer what comfort he could.

"A…Ada, it h…hurts", Elrohir sobbed, doubling over as far as he could on his stomach

"I know, son, I know", Elrond soothed. "Please try to relax. The medicine will be done soon."

A healer suddenly rushed the tea over to Elrond. He took it and pulled Elrohir into his lap.

"Elrohir, you must drink this, it will stop the pain", Elrond said.

Elrohir forced his eyes open a crack and Elrond placed the cup to lips. The ill elf drank the medicine as best he could, still staying as curled as possible without choking. Finally, the last of the medicine went down and began to take effect. Elrohir slowly began relaxing and his shaking slackened. Elladan pulled his brother back to him and laid down with Elrohir in his arms. The younger twin turned sad eyes to his brother.

"I am d…dying, Elladan", he whispered, his voice no more than a croak.

"Shhh, do not talk like that", Elladan said. "You are going to be just fine, 'Ro. You have to believe it."

Elrohir shook his head. "If I die, y…you have to p…promise not to follow me. Ada and A…Arwen will need you."

"Elrohir, you know I can't promise that", Elladan choked, tears streaming down his face. "Please just rest and heal so we can put such thoughts out of our minds."

Elrohir wanted to argue against his brother's answer, but the attack had drained him too much. He couldn't fight sleep anymore, so he curled closer to Elladan had drifted off where the pain would leave him be for a while. Elladan sniffed and looked up at his father who still sat on the bedside and had tears of his own trailing down his cheeks.

"Ada, I can't promise that", he repeated. "I love you and Arwen so much, but Elrohir is half of me."

"I know that", Elrond reassured him, thinking about how often he felt like only half a person since the death of his own twin. "I will do all I can to make sure that choice never comes to you, ion nin. Now you need to rest as well. Your heart is in just as much pain as your brother's body."

Elladan nodded and let his mind go to his elven dreams. Elrond sighed sadly and kissed both of his children.

"I will be in the library again", Elrond said to the healers. "Come get me if there is any change."

The lord tiredly left the room and headed back to the library. Glorfindel watched his friend shuffle out the door sadly. He knew Elrond was not just burdened with the sickness of his son, but also memories of the past when he could not heal Celebrian's heart and it resulted in her having to sail. Glorfindel got up and followed Elrond out into the hallway.

"Elrond", he called.

The lord turned and looked him with exhausted eyes. "What is it Glorfindel?"

The Gondolin elf stepped forward and wordlessly embraced his friend. Elrond immediately broke down in the arms of one of his oldest and closest companions.

"My sons die before my very eyes and I am powerless to stop it", the healer sobbed. "Once again, I am powerless to stop the pain of those I love more than anything!"

"Elrond, your sons will not die", Glorfindel said softly. "I have complete faith that you will heal them both. And what happened to Celebrian was not at all your fault. You did stop her pain. You rescued her from those foul creatures and then you loved her enough to let her go to a place where she could heal."

Glorfindel continued to hold Elrond as the healer slowly pulled himself together. When the tears finally stopped, they released each other and Glorfindel gently wiped Elrond's cheeks for him. "You are not alone in this, my friend", he said. "There are many here who love both you and your sons."

"Thank you, mellon nin", Elrond said, sniffing back the remainder of his tears. "I must go now and try to find a cure for Elrohir."

"And I will not leave your sons' side."

Elrond smiled again and turned to go back into the library, the support of his friend turning his despair into determination to save his family. He entered the library and set straight to work, scouring book after book.

* * *

"My lord?"

Elrond looked up to see an apprentice healer standing over him and holding a cup.

"Hir nin, Master Elre has requested me to bring this to you so you will keep up your strength."

Elrond glared at the cup suspiciously, smelling its contents for sleeping herbs. Elre had been trying nonstop for days to make him get some sleep but he always refused.

"Master Elre swore It contains no sleeping herb, my lord", the apprentice said, guessing the reason behind Elrond's hesitancy. "He only wanted you to have something that would help you stay strong."

Another cautious sniff of the drink told Elrond the apprentice was telling the truth. He smelled no sleeping herb in it. He thanked the apprentice and downed the potion, handing back the empty cup when he had finished. "Thank you, my friend. It is restoring me already."

"I am glad to hear it, my lord", the apprentice said. "I wish you luck in your search."

He bowed and left the room.

" _Aye, at this rate I shall need it"_ , Elrond inwardly sighed, picking up yet another book.

Elvish Terms:

Fëa/ Fëar – An elf's spirit

Hröa/Hröar – An elf's physical body

Ada – Dad

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Hir Nin – My Lord

Ion Nin – My Son

 **Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

"Mellon nin, at this rate you will kill yourself."

Elrond turned at the voice and saw Thranduil approaching him. "I have no choice, Thranduil. I cannot stop. If I rest, it might then be too late when I find the cure."

"The search will not stop just because you do", Thranduil said, stepping behind Elrond and gently rubbing his tense shoulders. "My healers will continue to scour every possible book for anything helpful."

Elrond let his head fall forward with a sharp sigh of relief as Thranduil continued to rub the knots out of his back. "I…I just cannot sleep, mellon nin. Not when my son suffers so. He had four more attacks between last night and this afternoon. They have rendered him so weak he can barely even move his fingers."

"I understand, mellon nin, I truly do", Thranduil murmured. "Mayhap I can help now. My work is done for today."

Elrond looked up in surprise and saw it was pitch black outside and the moon was already at its peak. He couldn't believe so much time had passed. On the other hand, Elrohir's last attack had been early that afternoon. Perhaps the many hours had given his son time to regain some strength. He desperately hoped so. Suddenly he realized Thranduil had asked him a question. "I am sorry, my mind wandered."

"I said, when have you last eaten", Thranduil repeated.

"I…I do not know", Elrond admitted.

"Well that is the first thing that must happen", Thranduil decided. "Do not move, I will be right back."

The king swept out the door, leaving the room quiet once again. Elrond let out a soft groan and rested his head on his folded arms, at that moment feeling every one of his 5,500 years of age. His head and body ached fiercely and he couldn't remember ever feeling so utterly exhausted.

" _I…I will just rest my eyes…for a moment…"_

"…d"

"E…ond"

"Elrond, wake up."

Elrond blearily opened his eyes, feeling like he was lifting hundred-pound weights. He looked up to see Thranduil standing above him, looking worried. "Mellon nin, are you well?"

"I must have just dozed off for a moment", Elrond murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"It was more than a moment, mellon nin", Thranduil informed him. "I have been gone for half an hour and you were soundly asleep when I returned. Are you sure, you will not take some rest?"

"Nay, I cannot. I…I feel better after the few minutes I had", Elrond lied.

"Very well", Thranduil sighed. "Here, I brought you something to eat."

Thranduil handed him a bowl of light soup with Lembas bread and a tall glass of water. Elrond downed the water in seconds, not realizing just how thirsty he had been. The food however, he merely picked at, having no appetite at all. Thranduil looked disappointed at the small amount his friend was eating but chose to say nothing about it. Instead asking, "Have you found anything to help young Elrohir at all?"

"Nay, nothing", Elrond sighed, feeling his depression from earlier returning. "I have found many things that almost match his symptoms but not exactly and I cannot simply give him an almost perfect antidote. If I give him the wrong thing, it could react badly with the poison that is already in him and could very well kill him."

Thranduil's eyes softened in compassion for his friend. Anytime Legolas had been injured in the past, he had only had to play the role of loving father, sitting by his son's bed, singing to him, reading to him, rocking him to sleep when he was fevered. But Elrond had to play both the role of father and healer. Thranduil couldn't imagine having to be a healer to a dying son. It was simply more then he would have been able to bear, and indeed the stress of having to be both weighed heavily on Elrond's shoulders. Suddenly a young healer ran into the room.

"Lord Elrond, you must come quickly", she said. "Lord Elrohir is having another attack."

Elrond was out the door in moments and running down the hall, Thranduil right on his heels. They burst into the room to see Elrohir curled up and grasping at his stomach, blood dripping steadily from his nose. His breath came in fast gasps in between cries while tears of agony leaked from his eyes. Elladan was holding him tightly and whispering gentle words of comfort in his ear. Another healer quickly shoved a cup of medicine toward Elrond. He took it and gently turned Elrohir toward him.

"Here, my son", Elrond coaxed. "Take this so your pain will ease."

Elrohir slowly swallowed the medicine, letting out a rush of breath when it began to work and ease his pain. He reached out for Elladan and the elder twin immediately took him back in his arms, stroking his hair and kissing his brow. Elladan picked up a bloodstained cloth that lay by the bed and gently wiped away the red streaks that trailed from Elrohir's nose. Elrohir opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something, but was too weak to form the words. Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

"Shhhhh, do not cry, baby brother, do not cry", Elladan soothed. "There will be plenty of time for you to talk when you are well. The only thing you need to focus on right now is healing."

Elrohir wouldn't be deterred though. He kept trying to force the words out of his throat.

"N…not getting better", He finally managed to croak. "W…W…Want…you t…to know, I love you, D…'Dan. W…Want you…to know, I…I couldn't have had a b…better…brother."

"Oh, 'Ro", Elladan sobbed. "You are more than I could ever deserve in a twin. You cannot leave me, baby brother. You're not just half of me. You are all of me. I love you too, Elrohir. I love you so very much."

The twins held each other tightly and sobbed, despairing over the thought of losing their family, friends, and possibly each other to death. Finally, they cried themselves to sleep, still holding each other as tightly as they could.

Not a single face in the whole room was dry after the exchange, but Elrond was the most strongly affected by it. Tears poured from his eyes as he gazed upon his children. His sons were dying before his very eyes. They were already starting to prepare themselves for death and there was nothing he could do. Once again, his family was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it. Elrond suddenly felt like the walls were closing in on him, choking the air from his lungs. His stomach rolled and the room swam before his eyes. He had to get out. He had to get away from the stench of herbs and death that was filling the room. Gasping desperately for breath, the elf lord turned and stumbled from the room clutching the walls for support.

"Elrond", Thranduil and Glorfindel called.

They raced after him, just in time to see their friend stagger to his knees and empty his stomach on the floor. They fell to the ground beside him and wrapped their arms around his shoulders as he heaved again and again. Suddenly Elrond's arms gave out and he would have fallen in the mess if Thranduil and Glorfindel had not caught him and eased him back to lie on the floor. Thranduil cradled his friend's head in his lap and ran a hand over Elrond's face.

"Glorfindel, he is burning", Thranduil gasped.

The Gondolin elf took Elrond's face in his hands, feeling the heat emanating from his skin. Elrond's eyes were half lidded and already glazed with fever. He moaned softly and panted for breath, clutching his stomach with his arms. Glorfindel's face creased with worry and he gently pressed on Elrond's stomach right above his hips. Just as he feared, Elrond jerked and cried out in agony, trying to move away from the hands. Thranduil locked his gaze with Glorfindel.

"No, mellon nin", he whispered. "Tell me he is not…"

"He is", Glorfindel said grimly. "Lord Elrond has been poisoned as well."

Elvish Terms:

Mellon Nin – My Friend

 **Hope you enjoyed! Kudos to Jaya Avendel for guessing the outcome of this chapter. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

Glorfindel swept Elrond up in his arms and carried his friend to Elladan's bed, laying him down as gently as he could. Elrond moaned and curled up on his stomach as tightly as he could, drawing his knees up almost to his chin. He trembled with both pain and chills.

"Ada what's happened to him", Legolas exclaimed.

"He is sick as well, ion nin", Thranduil said. "Most likely with the same thing that Elrohir has."

Legolas stared in shock at the elder elf who lay upon the bed, feeling concern and anger rising within him simultaneously. Why would someone be doing this?

"Thranduil, go get Elre", Glorfindel ordered. "I shall try to get him to speak to me."

The king nodded and immediately raced to find his master healer.

"Elrond", Glorfindel called. "Elrond, please look at me."

Elrond whimpered in pain and managed to pry his open slightly and look at Glorfindel.

"I…I have it too, d…don't I", he gasped.

"Yes, my friend, you do", Glorfindel said sadly. "I need to know what you have consumed. Did you have anything that might seem suspicious now that you look back on it?"

Elrond closed his eyes and thought about everything he had had recently, which wasn't much.

"The tea", he said finally.

"What tea", Glorfindel asked.

"A…An apprentice healer b…brought me a tea", Elrond explained. "S…Said it was from Elre t…to keep my strength up."

"I ordered no such thing", Elre declared, having arrived with Thranduil just in time to hear the information. "Forgive me, my lord, but I was not of the mind to encourage you to continue pushing your mind and body to such extremes. If I had sent you a tea it would have had a sleeping herb in it."

"Someone has now impersonated one of my servants and one of my apprentices just to poison my friends", Thranduil growled angrily. "How is one person escaping the watch of my staff and guards?!"

"N…No", Elrond said. "N…Not the same one who harmed m…my son. I would have recognized him."

"Then what did this apprentice look like", Elre asked.

Elrond described him as best he could remember but it seemed enough for Elre. The healer stormed from the room and returned minutes later dragging a very terrified apprentice behind him.

"Was this the one, my lord", Elre asked.

Elrond squinted up at the healer's face for a long moment before letting his head fall back onto the pillow. He nodded.

"Explain yourself, NOW", Elre demanded.

"I…I only knew what the senior healer instructed me to do", the apprentice stammered. "He gave me a cup of tea to deliver to Lord Elrond saying he had made it in line with your orders and he gave me the exact message I passed onto Lord Elrond."

"What did this senior healer look like", Elre asked. "What was his name?"

The apprentice's description of the healer matched exactly with the one Elrohir and the librarian had given of the servant who had brought him the poisoned milk.

"I do not know his name", the apprentice finished. "I have only been an apprentice for two days now."

"Turn and look at me", Thranduil ordered, sternly.

The apprentice lifted his eyes up to Thranduil's, visibly shaking at his king's fierce gaze. Finally, Thranduil's eyes softened and he nodded.

"I believe this healer to be telling the truth", he told Elre. "He did not bring harm to Elrond on purpose. He was merely following orders and intended to only help."

"Very well, you are dismissed", Elre told the apprentice.

The young healer looked relieved beyond measure and started to leave but stopped and turned to Elrond.

"I am so sorry for my part in causing you this pain, my lord", he said. "I only ever wanted to help others, not hurt them."

Elrond cracked his eyes open again and managed a small smile for the healer.

"It was…not your fault", he said. "Thank you…for the information you provided."

The healer nodded, bowed, and left the room. Elrond groaned and gripped his stomach tighter as another wave of pain washed over him. His insides suddenly rolled violently and he gagged, feeling the bile rise quickly up his throat. Glorfindel grabbed the basin off the table and held it before Elrond's face as the sick elf began retching violently again. Elre rushed to the fire and threw in some athelas before setting some herbs on to boil. Elrond finally stopped vomiting and took many deep breaths of the athelas infused air, feeling the calming herb fill his body and soothe him a bit. He laid still while Glorfindel and Thranduil removed his heavy outer robes, belt, and boots, then bent his legs under the covers and tucked the blankets around him. Thranduil grabbed an unused cloth and soaked it in the bowl of icy water that sat by the close beds, wringing out the excess. He gently pressed it to Elrond's cheeks, neck, and forehead, trying to bring his friend's temperature down. Elrond moaned at the cold. He already felt like he was freezing.

"I'm sorry, mellon nin", Thranduil murmured, continuing his ministrations. "I know you feel cold, but your temperature is too high."

Elrond nodded that he understood. He opened his eyes and looked across at his sleeping sons, feeling pangs of sadness fill him that Elrohir had already endured this pain for nearly five days now. He suddenly remembered what he had been doing before coming to tend to Elrohir during his attack and Elrond tried to fight himself into a sitting position.

"Elrond what do you think you are doing", Glorfindel exclaimed, grabbing his friend's shoulders and pressing him back. "You are very ill and need to rest."

"No, n…no", I cannot", Elrond gasped, still trying to get out of bed. "I have to g…go back! I…I have to find a c…cure for my son!"

"Nay, my lord", Elre said sternly. "Forgive me, but what you have to do is lie back and rest. I promise you that I and my healers will search every corner for anything that will help you and Lord Elrohir. If a cure can be found, I _will_ find it, hir nin, I promise. Now please drink this and then go to sleep."

Elrond looked like he wanted to protest, to continue fighting Glorfindel, but the spark in his eyes finally died and the elf lord slowly drank the medicine Elre brought him. When he finished, he allowed Glorfindel to press him back against the soft pillows. He was just so tired! It was like every ounce of possible strength had been sucked from his ailing body. Before he knew it, his eyes had closed and he had fallen fast asleep.

"What are we to do, Thranduil", Glorfindel sighed, sitting on the bed and taking Elrond's hand in his own. "Who could be doing this and why?"

"I do not know, mellon nin", the king said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I was not aware we had made any enemies else I would not have invited you until the threat was taken care of. This is all my fault."

"It most certainly is not", Glorfindel said firmly. "There was no possible way you could have known this would happen. Those in power always have enemies somewhere. But I am concerned for you and your son. Someone is watching us and knows exactly when to strike. They knew when Elrohir was alone. They knew when Elrond was weary and had his guard down. They even knew which apprentice was new and most unfamiliar with the situation. I fear they will also know the second one of you has a similar lapse and they will target you next."

Thranduil turned and locked his gaze on his son who still sat by his friends' bedside as the twins slept. No, he could not let this assassin harm his son. It was bad enough that he had to watch his friends suffer through the effects of this vile poison. He would not be able to bear seeing his child lying in a bed with the poison eating him apart as well.

"I shall hold a council meeting at once and see if a plan can be constructed", Thranduil decided, standing. "My advisors argue and bicker often, but they are loyal and trustworthy and they especially love Legolas with all their hearts. If something can be done to protect him, they will figure out a way to see it done. I know you will want to be with your friend, Glorfindel, but if you wish to attend the meeting as well, your input will be most welcome."

"More than anything, I just want to help my friends", Glorfindel said, rubbing Elrond's hands gently between his. "I think I can best do that by having as much information as possible. I will gladly accept your offer, mellon nin, and I thank you."

"Of course", Thranduil said. "Stay with Elrond for now. I will send for you when we are ready to begin."

Glorfindel nodded his thanks and turned back to Elrond's still form. I was so unnerving to see his friend's eyes closed in sleep. He heard the healers bustling in and out of the room but paid them no heed, staying focused on his friend's face only. Elre was across the room mixing herbs and Legolas was sitting on the twins bedside and stroking Elladan's long hair.

Everyone was laser focused on their tasks, so much so that they failed to see the new healer stride purposefully into the room like he completely belonged there. They didn't see him set down a fresh stack of cloths on the nightstand. They didn't see him discreetly pull a small vial from his sleeve and hesitantly pour half of the black liquid it contained into the water glass Legoals had been drinking from. They didn't see the black turn clear the moment it touched the water and disappear into the existing liquid, becoming completely undetectable. They didn't see the newcomer leave the room and disappear into the trees from a nearby balcony only to turn back and sit in the shadows, watching with a stony expression as Legolas picked up his water and took a long drink.

And they didn't see him flee from the tree a moment later, shaking like leaf in a fall breeze with tears streaming down his face.

Elvish Terms:

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Hir Nin – My Lord

Ion Nin – My Son

Ada – Dad

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

Legolas sighed and cast another longing glance out the window. He had not stepped a foot out of his friend's sickroom since the night that Elrohir became sick. It was now early evening on the fifth day and he longed to feel the wind in his hair and sun on his face again. He was a wood elf and like the trees he lived among, he needed the sun or his spirit would shrivel and wither.

But at the same time, he couldn't leave his friends. He didn't know anything about this poison including how quickly it killed and he wouldn't be able to bear it if Elrohir died while he was out simply enjoying the sun on his face. He had to be here for Elladan especially, now that Elrond was ill as well. Neither twin had woke since their father had fallen sick and Legolas dreaded the moment when they would. His father and Glorfindel were still in the council meeting and Elre had taken up Elrond's tasks in the library, scanning through every book to try to find anything that might be of help. Thus, the task of telling the twins about their father had fallen to him and he was dreading it with every ounce of his soul. It would be heart wrenching for them to see their father suffering from the same illness, knowing firsthand the pain it would bring. Legolas had no more time to ponder and dread the twin's awakening, however. A soft groan from Elladan signaled the moment had arrived.

Legolas quickly moved to the opposite side of the bed so he blocked Elladan's view of Elrond for the time being. He wanted to prepare the elder twin before he saw his father. Elladan's eyes slowly regained awareness and he blinked up at Legolas for a moment before shooting his gaze to Elrohir, still held tightly in his arms. Elladan sighed in relief when his brother remained deeply asleep where the pain couldn't touch him. His gaze returned to Legolas, who hadn't moved an inch from where he stood nor uttered a word to him.

"Legolas is something wrong", Elladan asked. "You are acting strangely."

"Mellon nin, I…I do not exactly know how to tell you this so I am just going to say it", Legolas began. He took a deep breath and allowed the words to tumble from his lips. "Your father is ill as well, Elladan. He collapsed early this morning, just after Elrohir's last attack."

The elder twin paled at least five shades whiter and started trembling fiercely. "No Legolas, no. Please tell me you are lying!"

The prince sadly stepped aside and let Elladan see his father for the first time. Elladan's breath became ragged as he took in Elrond's sweaty face, dark pink cheeks, and position that was slightly curled around his stomach, even in sleep.

"N…No, no please!", Elladan gasped, beginning to weep.

Legolas sat down and pulled his distraught friend into his arms, gently rubbing his back. "I am so sorry, Elladan. I…I do not know what to say."

"I…I cannot, Legolas", Elladan sobbed "I…I cannot watch my father suffer this illness too."

Legolas had no words that could make this better for his friend so he said nothing, opting to just hold the sobbing form of Elladan close and hope that the contact would soothe him.

"What am I to do", Elladan finally moaned. "How do I tell Elrohir? I have never been without Ada's strength! I…I am lost without him."

"I know, Elladan", Legolas said. "I know how I would feel without my ada. But you are not alone. I am here and so is Elre, Glorfindel, and my ada. We are all here for you, mellon nin."

"Thank you", Elladan murmured, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. "Can you hold Elrohir for a moment? I want to see Ada."

"Of course, I will", Legolas said, sliding in and taking Elrohir in his arms.

Elladan stepped out of the bed and moved to his father's side. More tears welled up in his eyes as he heard his father's heavy breaths and saw the presence of lines that only appeared when the elf lord was worried or in pain.

"Ada", Elladan called softly, running the back of his hand down Elrond's sweaty cheek.

Elrond's eyelids immediately starting fluttering at the sound of his son's voice and he pried them open so he could look at Elladan. Pain immediately assaulted him but he didn't care. He felt his lips pull up in a small smile and he reached a hand out to his firstborn.

"How are you, ion n…nin", Elrond whispered.

"I am fine, Ada, but I worry for you", Elladan said, taking his father's hand and holding it to his face.

"D…Do not, my son", Elrond said. "I will be fine. F…Focus on Elrohir. Help him heal."

"Yes, Ada, I will but I am here for you too", Elladan said. "After all the times you have been there for me, I will be here for you. I only hope I can give you back half the strength you have given me."

Elrond's cheeks shimmered with tears and he gripped his son's hand with as much strength as he could muster. "You give me more. Every t…time I see you smile you give me so much more."

Elladan did smile. He leaned down to gently kiss his father's cheek and hugged his overly warm body close. "Sleep, Ada. Everything will be fine."

Elrond smiled and relaxed against the pillows, easily finding his way back into his elven dreams with the love of his son to bring him comfort. Elladan kissed his father one more time and then turned and slid back into bed with Elrohir, taking his still sleeping brother from Legolas' arms.

"Thank you, Legolas", Elladan murmured, kissing Elrohir's forehead. "I feel much better after talking to Ada."

"Of course, mellon nin", Legolas said. "Anything for you."

"Why don't you go outside and take a walk", Elladan suggested. "You have been in here for many days with us. You need some fresh air and time in the sun."

"No, I could not", Legolas protested. "Ada and Glorfindel are not back from the council yet. I could not leave you, Elrohir, and Lord Elrond all alone."

"Legolas, look around, we are never without at least five healers in the room at all times", Elladan said. "We will be fine but you may not be if you do not go out in the sun soon. I know you well enough to know how much you need it."

"Alright", Legolas grudgingly agreed. "I will not be gone long. If something…If something were to happen, please send for me immediately."

"I will. Now go on."

Legolas hesitantly left the room and headed toward the nearest palace exit. The moment he stepped out into the hall, the thick, herb laden air drifted away and the smell of trees and the crisp clean winter air struck him. Legolas breathed deeply of the air, not having realized just how heavy the smells in the sickroom had been. With renewed energy, the prince scampered eagerly down the hall and toward the outdoors. He bounded around a corner only to crash headlong into someone, sending them both to the ground. Legolas looked up quickly and realized it was Galion he had knocked down.

"Galion, forgive me! Are you hurt?"

"Nay, not at all, my prince", the butler chuckled. "I am quite used to you knocking me over with your boundless energy by now. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"J…Just outside", Legolas said sheepishly, feeling very foolish now for running through the halls merely to get outside. "I have been with Elladan and Elrohir for many days now and this is the first time I have been able to get some fresh air."

"I see, that would certainly send you running", Galion laughed. "You have never handled being cooped up very well."

"No, I suppose I have not", Legolas agreed. "Are you busy right now, Galion? I would very much welcome your company."

"I am never too busy for you, my prince", Galion said. "I would be honored to accompany you."

Legolas smiled at the elder elf, whom he viewed as a grandfather, and hurried through the last few halls. Legolas burst out the doors and into the crisp air. He took a huge breath and exhaled slowly, grinning from ear to ear. Galion chuckled as he caught up to Legolas and the two wandered over to the gardens.

"How fare the lords of Imladris", Galion asked after a long while of just strolling with Legolas.

"Not well", Legolas sighed. "Elrohir has not awoke since his attack last night. They weaken him so much. Lord Elrond was already exhausted from not having slept for five days so he has been able to sleep most of the day where the pain cannot touch him. That is a bit of a blessing I suppose, but I fear it will not last. He will wake eventually and then Elrohir's pain will be his as well. It will hurt Elladan and Elrohir greatly to see him suffer so."

"My heart aches for them", Galion said sadly. "No brother should ever have to see their twin suffer nor son their father."

"Nay", Legolas agreed. "It…it is…it is not…not."

Legolas reached out and grasped a nearby bench, leaning heavily against it as his stomach rolled suddenly. He swallowed hard, willing the spell to pass.

"My prince! Are you well", Galion asked, gently putting a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Yes, yes I am fine Galion", Legolas said, straightening as the nausea faded. "I fear I have just been too stressed as of late."

Legolas started forward again but didn't get more then a yard further down the path before another wave of nausea sent him to his knees, gagging.

"MY PRINCE", Galion cried, running to Legolas just as the young elf started heaving.

Galion held Legolas' hair back with shaking hands as the prince vomited violently again and again in the snow. After a final bout of sickness, Legolas collapsed back onto Galion, moaning and shivering fiercely. The butler already felt heat beginning to emanate from Legolas' skin. Galion had heard from the healers that the poisoning began with fever and vomiting followed immediately by sensitivity to touch in the lower stomach. Hesitantly, he put his hand on the younger elf's stomach and pressed, his terrible fears confirmed when Legolas gave a sharp cry of pain.

"Oh, my dear sweet prince, not you too", Galion moaned, tears quickly filling his eyes.

The butler jerked his cloak off his shoulders and bundled the young prince up as best he could. He then swept Legolas up in his arms, running as fast as he could to Legolas' chambers. He ignored the shouts of surprise from passing elves, intent only on getting Legolas into bed and as comfortable as possible. Finally, he arrived, tenderly setting Legolas down on top of the blankets where the prince curled onto his side with another moan of pain. Galion heard voices in the doorway and turned to see a group of very worried elves watching.

"Do not just stand there", Galion snapped. "Someone go get Elre. NOW!"

Several elves raced off to do what Galion said and the butler firmly slammed the door in the face of all those remaining.

"G…G…Galion", Legolas moaned.

"Yes, my prince, I am right here", Galion murmured, coming and gently taking Legolas' hand.

"Hurts, Galion", Legolas gasped. "W…Want Ada."

"Of course", Galion said. "As soon as Elre arrives to tend to you, I shall go fetch him for you myself. But until then, can you tell me if you know how this happened? Did anyone bring you anything.

"N…No", Legolas whispered, his teeth chattering. "Wasn't hungry. Too worried. O…Only had water."

"Where did you get the water", Galion asked, briskly rubbing Legolas' arms to try to help him feel warmer.

"P…Pitcher in the twin's room", Legolas answered. "Everyone d…drank from it."

"Alright, my prince", Galion said. "Save your strength. Elre will be here soon and then I shall bring your Ada to you."

Legolas nodded, curling up tighter on his aching stomach. Galion had heard that vomiting was very frequent, especially in the beginning of the illness so he quickly retrieved a basin from the bathroom. It was fortunate he did for almost the minute he stepped back into the bedroom, Legolas began gagging again. Galion shoved the basin in front of the sick elf's face just in time to catch several more bouts of illness. Legolas moaned in pain, screwing his eyes shut and clutching at his stomach, trying to stop the pain that radiated through his middle. Finally, Elre burst through the door with a handful of herbs and several healers in tow. He threw some athelas in the fire to begin infusing the air and set the rest of the herbs in a pot of water to begin a tea.

"Prince Legolas", Galion called. "Elre is here, my prince. I shall go get your ada and be right back."

"Th…Thank you", Legolas managed to murmur.

The butler gently kissed the prince's cheek and swept off down the hall as fast as he could to find Thranduil. Galion dreaded the look that would come to the king's face when he was told his worst fears had become reality.

Elvish Terms:

Ion Nin – My Son

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Ada – Dad

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

"Glorfindel, I'm very happy you agreed to join us for this council", Thranduil said, handing the balrog slayer a glass of wine. "I only wish we had been able to decide something more definite to rid Mirkwood of this menace."

"An assassin that is so trained as to be able to infiltrate your halls will not be a threat easily neutralized", Glorfindel said, sipping his wine. "The important thing is that he knows we are aware of his presence and know what he looks like. Sooner or later he will slip and your guards will catch him when he does."

"I sincerely hope I am there when he does slip", Thranduil growled. "I swear I will rip his black heart out of his chest myself for the harm he has brought to my friends whilst they are here under my roof. It is completely inexcusable. Elrond would have every right to demand my head for what has befallen him and his son."

"Thranduil, there was not a bit of this that was at all your fault. No elf in Arda who would hold you accountable for the actions of another. Take heart, my friend. Everything will work out."

Thranduil gave a heavy sigh and downed his own wine in a single swallow. He opened his mouth to reply when the sound of running feet and the council room doors bursting open interrupted him. Glorfindel and Thranduil both looked up in surprise as Galion ran up to the king, a look of sheer panic and terror in his eyes.

"Galion, what is wrong", Thranduil asked, laying his hands on his obviously distressed bulter's shoulders.

"M…My king", Galion stuttered, tears falling in rivers down his cheeks. "It is your son, my lord. He…He has been given the poison as well."

Glorfindel didn't think anyone could turn so pale so fast and still be conscious. Thranduil swayed dangerously and grabbed a nearby chair, sinking down into it with tears beginning to make their way down his own face.

"H…How", Thranduil asked, the question a barely audible whisper.

"I do not know", Galion said. "Prince Legolas claimed no one has brought him anything. He was not hungry and has had only the water in the sickroom to drink, which everyone has drank."

"When?"

"Moments ago, my lord. We were taking a walk in the gardens so the prince could get some fresh air and he simply collapsed and became violently ill. He is in great pain and asking for you, my lord."

"Where", Thranduil asked, unable to get more than one word out of his dry throat at a time.

"In his chambers, my lord", Galion answered.

Thranduil was up and out the door in seconds, running through the halls at breakneck speed, his tears flying out of the corners of his eyes and soaking his hair.

" _Oh, my little star, my light, my jewel, why you"_ , Thranduil cried in his mind. _"Why not me?! Why could it not have been me?!"_

As he grew ever nearer, his ears picked out the heart wrenching sounds of Legolas crying out in pain. He redoubled his speed, desperate to get to his little leafling and burst through the door to his son's bedroom. Legolas jerked in surprise at the loud noise but instantly relaxed upon seeing his father standing in the doorway.

"A…Ada", Legolas whimpered, releasing his hold on his stomach to reach for his father.

Thranduil strode hastily across the room, stripping off his heavy outer robes and leaving him clad in only a tunic and leggings so he could more easily slide into the bed behind his son and pull Legolas' whole body into his arms. Legolas twisted his fists into Thranduil's tunic and buried his face in his father's chest, silently weeping.

"My precious jewel, my little light", Thranduil murmured, trying to control his tears for the sake of his son. "Everything will be alright. Ada's here now. Ada's here. Everything will be fine, my sweet child."

"I…It hurts, A…Ada", Legolas wept. "It h…hurts so much."

"I know, I know", Thranduil whispered, planting kisses all over Legolas' face. "Do not fear, chipmunk. It will all be alright. Ada promises."

"My lord, have him drink this", Elre said, thrusting a cup toward Thranduil.

"Come, Legolas, drink your medicine so you can feel better", Thranduil said.

Legolas hesitantly accepted the drink, hating the rolling and twisting his stomach was doing as he tried to keep the tea down. Not halfway through, however, he lost the battle with his furious stomach and threw the medicine back up. Thranduil turned nervous eyes to Elre, silently asking what he was to do now.

"Try again", the healer ordered, adding more herbs that settled the stomach to the rest of the tea.

Thranduil did as he was told and coaxed more medicine down Legolas' throat. However, the process was simply repeated. Legolas couldn't hold in the medicine and threw it right back up. Elre tried a different combination of herbs with the same result. And another after that. After the fifth try to get some kind of medicine into Legolas' stomach, the ill prince turned his head away.

"No more. P…Please Ada", Legolas begged through tears of frustration and pain.

Thranduil looked to Elre, his eyes reflecting his son's plea to stop the treatments for now.

"No more for now", Elre agreed, removing the half empty cup. "It is only draining him of strength. Let him rest and we will see if his stomach settles in a few hours."

Thranduil sighed in relief and pulled the blankets up around Legolas' trembling shoulders, reclining back with his son still held securely in his arms.

"Sleep, my little Greenleaf", Thranduil murmured, showering his son with more kisses and gentle hugs.

Legolas whimpered softly and curled further around his stomach, drifting into an uneasy and light sleep.

"Thranduil?"

The king looked up at the whispered question and saw Glorfindel standing in the doorway.

"Mellon nin, how is he", Glorfindel asked, coming to the bed and gently rubbing the prince's back.

"Not well", Thranduil replied, tears running down his face once more. "He is far sicker than both Elrohir and Elrond were at this stage of the poison. I know not how to help him if he cannot even keep medicines in his stomach."

Glorfindel's eyes filled with pain for his friend. He couldn't image the agony Thranduil was going through, watching his son in such torment. "Is there anything at all I can do?"

"No, my friend, but I truly, truly thank you", Thranduil said. "Go to Elrond and his sons. Keep your friends company."

"Alright, mellon nin, but if you need to talk to someone, please feel free to send for me."

"I shall, thank you, Glorfindel", Thranduil said, resting his cheek on his son's head.

Glorfindel smiled sadly and trudged back into the twin's room. He stepped into the open door to see Elladan feeding Elrohir a tea.

"Elladan, did he have another attack", Glorfindel asked, worry bleeding into his voice.

"No, tis a headache this time", Elladan murmured sadly, handing the empty cup back to the healer.

Elrohir moaned, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Elladan pulled his brother's hands into his and kissed him gently on the forehead, telling him to try to return to sleep. While Elladan tried to settle his brother, Glorfindel sat on Elrond's bedside. He took the lukewarm cloth that lay across his friend's brow, refreshed it with cold water, and gently wiped Elrond's face and neck with it.

"Has he woken at all", Glorfindel asked.

"No, and I am a bit glad of it", Elladan said, gently laying a sleeping Elrohir back on the pillows. "As long as Elrohir sleeps, the attacks do not come, nor the headaches. Only when he is awake does he suffer. I hope Ada's sleep will keep from suffering for as long as possible."

"Yes, I do too."

Elladan looked out the window and into the growing dusk of evening. "I am surprised Legolas is not back from his walk yet. I hope he ran into no trouble. Surely there would be no orcs so close to the palace and out in the snow."

"H…He did not run into orcs", Glorfindel said.

Elladan turned and looked sharply at the marchwarden. "You know something, Glorfindel. What's happened?"

"Legolas…Legolas has been poisoned too", Glorfindel murmured sadly. "He fell ill while he and Galion walked in the gardens."

Elladan paled and tears ran down his face. "Valar, Glorfindel, how many more are to suffer? Who is doing this and why?"

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore, Elladan. Please watch yourself carefully, Penneth. I could not bear to see you sick as well."

Elladan nodded and turned to look back out the window where night had completely fallen and the stars twinkled softly, his heart aching and bleeding within him

Elvish Terms:

Penneth – Little One

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Ada – Dad

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Happy Friday once again everyone! Wow I cannot believe we are two whole weeks into this thing! Thank you all so much for hanging in there with me for this long. One my very favorite parts of my day is coming home from work to post a new chapter and read all your wonderful and kind comments. We still have a little ways to go in this story so enjoy the rest of the ride!**

Elladan sighed softly as he held a cloth to Elrohir's bleeding nose. He didn't know how much more of this his brother could take. If it wasn't a nosebleed, it was an attack of stomach pain or a splitting headache or rolling nausea that sent him into dry heaves as his stomach had nothing to vomit up.

The elder twin cast a glance out of the window at the gently falling snow lit by the early afternoon light that broke through the clouds He felt tears prick his eyes as he remembered only six days ago when he, Elrohir, Legolas, and Glorfindel had all played in the icy powder. He couldn't believe in the short span of only six days, his brother, father, and now best friend were all lying deathly ill. He could still clearly remember Legolas hooting with laughter from the trees as shook the huge branches and nearly buried Glorfindel in mounds of snow. He remembered Elrohir's huge grin and excited laugh as he dodged and hurled snowballs at his opponents.

That was what Elladan missed the most; Elrohir's smile. His brother's wide grin and infectious laugh had always been one of the things Elladan dearly loved about his twin. Whenever he'd had a bad day or was sad for any reason, all Elrohir had to do was smile and reach out to him.

" _Come on, 'Dan"_ , he would say. _"It'll be okay. I will always be here for you!"_

Elladan sniffed back the oncoming tears, desperately missing the carefree fun he always had with Elrohir. Suddenly, he felt the body in his arms shift and he looked down into Elrohir's bleary eyes.

"'D…Dan", Elrohir croaked.

"'Ro! How do you feel, baby brother", Elladan asked, leaning down to kiss Elrohir's sweaty forehead.

"S…Still hurts", Elrohir murmured, holding his stomach. "And I am still c…cold, but I feel a little stronger."

"You have been able to stay asleep longer this time", Elladan said, pleased. "The rest has been good for you. It has kept you from feeling any attacks."

Elrohir nodded but suddenly stopped, his eyes growing wide as he looked beyond his brother and saw Elrond lying in the adjacent bed. "'D…Dan, what is wr…wrong with Ada!"

"He has fallen ill as well, Elrohir", Elladan said sadly. "He collapsed the night before last, just after your attack."

"H…How did I not realize? I…I woke yesterday!"

"Aye, and in the throes of an excruciating headache", Elladan said. "It does not surprise me that you were mostly unaware of what was happening around you."

Elrohir felt tears fill his eyes as he realized that all the pain he had experienced would soon be felt by his father. It was the last thing he wanted for his ada.

"H…Has he been in much pain", Elrohir asked.

"No, in fact he was only awake for a few minutes all day yesterday and has not woke yet at all today", Elladan answered. "He had not slept for the first four days of your illness, instead spending every moment looking for a cure. For once I am thankful for his habit of pushing himself too hard. I feel the existing exhaustion has kept him from much pain."

Elrohir wasn't sure if he should be relieved or horrified that his father had pushed himself so far. Though it honestly didn't really surprise him. Elrond had always thrown everything he had into a patient, especially if said patient was one of his own children. But suddenly a horrible thought occurred to him. If a cure couldn't be found in time, it would mean both he and Elrond would soon die and that would mean…!

"'Dan, 'D…Dan", Elrohir gasped. "You h…have to promise me that you will not follow me if I d…die."

"Elrohir, please do not waste your strength on this", Elladan murmured. "I already told you I cannot promise that."

"No!", Elrohir pushed, becoming more agitated. "If Ada and…and I both die, you cannot leave Arwen alone. She will n…need you take her to N…Nana in Valinor. You have to take c…care of our baby s…sister, Elladan!"

Tears rolled down Elladan's face as he realized Elrohir was right. Arwen couldn't be so suddenly left all alone in the world. True she had her grandparents whom she currently lived with, but it would crush her spirit to find out that both her big brothers and her father had died. She loved them very much but couldn't bear to be in Imladris after seeing her mother suffer so there.

"Promise m…me, Elladan!", Elrohir pressed.

"I…I…I p…pro…promise I w…won't f…follow you", Elladan sobbed. "I…I will t…take care of Arwen."

Elrohir visibly relaxed now that he held Elladan's promise. He knew his brother would never break his word. Relieved, Elrohir sank back into his brother's arms and laid his head on Elladan's chest, feeling his big brother's arms tighten around him and Elladan's cheek rest on the top of his head. Elrohir was just about to drift back to sleep when a sharp choking sound grabbed both twin's attention. They both looked quickly over at their father. The elder elf who had been sleeping peacefully, was now curled on his side and holding tightly onto his stomach.

"He is having an attack", Elladan yelled at the healer in the room, who quickly began making the pain-relieving tea.

"Elladan, go hold him", Elrohir ordered. "It helps!"

Elladan nodded and gently reclined Elrohir back on the pillows in a position where he would still be able to see what was happening. He quickly got into bed with Elrond and wrapped his arms around his father's pain wracked body. Elrond's sharp gasping breaths had turned into loud cries and he writhed in Elladan's arms, only half aware of anything that wasn't the agony that gripped him.

"Ada, be calm", Elladan said, holding fast to Elrond. "I'm here. I'm here, Ada, please relax."

Elrond heard his son's voice. He stopped thrashing and pried open his eyes to look at Elladan.

"Ion n…nin", He whimpered.

"I'm here, Ada", Elladan repeated, brushing stray hairs out of his father's face. "It is okay. Everything is going to be just fine."

Suddenly the healer pushed the tea into Elladan's hands.

"Here, Ada", the elder twin said, holding the cup to Elrond's lips. "It will make you feel better."

Elrond willing drank down the painkiller. As soon as it took effect, the tension seemed to drain out of the elf lord and he laid limp and gasping in Elladan's arms.

"Shhhh", Elladan soothed, running the cold compress over Elrond's face. "It is alright, Ada. Everything is alright."

Elrond slowly turned his head to the side and met Elrohir's worried gaze with one of deep sorrow.

"My son, y…you have endured this a…agony so many times", Elrond said sadly. "I…I am so sorry."

Elrohir slowly moved to the edge of the bed and stretched his hand out to Elrond. The elf lord did the same and they intertwined their fingers, drawing strength from one another until their weak arms could no longer breech the short distance and they broke apart, both elves better off from the contact.

"Ada, do you think you can handle a bit of food and water", Elladan asked, looking at a glass and bowl of broth that sat on the table.

Elrond swallowed hard against the nausea that rose at the sight of the soup but the water looked very refreshing.

"Just water", he croaked.

"Very well", Elladan said, knowing if Elrond forced himself to eat, he would only end up vomiting.

Elladan held the cup to his father's lips, letting Elrond take slow sips of the cool liquid until he was satisfied.

"Do you think you could sleep again", Elladan asked, setting the glass aside.

Elrond shook his head. He was still too shaken from the attack to be tired again. His eyes scanned the large room, brow furrowing when he saw that many people were missing.

"Where are G…Glorfindel, Thranduil, and L…Legolas", he asked.

Elladan cast his eyes down to the bed. He had not even had a chance to tell Elrohir about Legolas yet.

"Legolas has been poisoned as well", Elladan said sadly. "Thranduil is with him and Glorfindel went to check on them for me."

He raised his eyes and met the stunned and sad expressions of his brother and father.

"How is Th…Thranduil', Elrond asked, knowing the pain of watching a child suffer.

"Devastated", Elladan answered. "Glorfindel was with him when Galion brought the news. He said he feared Thranduil was going to crumple and fade right there."

At that moment, Glorfindel himself stepped back into the room, looking up in surprise when he realized Elladan was with Elrond and not Elrohir.

"Mellon nin, are you alright", he asked stepping over the Elrond's side and taking his hand.

"He had his first attack from the poison", Elladan answered.

"Oh, mellon nin", Glorfindel murmured. "I am so sorry I was not here for you."

"N…No, is…alright", Elrond said, his words slurring as he began to feel extremely tired. "L…Leg…olas?"

"He is not doing well", Glorfindel sadly. "The healers are unable to settle his stomach enough for him to take anything, even medicine. Everything his chokes down comes right back up. And the poison is working faster in him. He has already had four attacks but could not keep down a painkiller for them."

Elrond and Elrohir both shuddered at the thought of having to endure a single attack without the help of the medicine.

"Does Elre think he will survive until a cure is found", Elladan asked.

"He does not know", Glorfindel answered. "I only hope and pray for both their sakes he does for if the prince dies, the king will certainly follow."

Elvish Terms:

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Ion Nin – My Son

Ada - Dad

 **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

Thranduil blinked back tears as he held Legolas through yet another attack. His poor son writhed and screamed in his arms, the pain reaching unbelievable heights.

"Legolas, my son, please, please try to relax", Thranduil begged, tightening his hold on Legolas. "You are only making the pain worse with your movements, ion nin."

But Legolas could not hear him through the agony that roared in his ears. He had never experienced such complete pain in all his life. It just hurt so much. Suddenly he felt something sharp pierce the back of his upper arm, making him jerk, but then a cool paste was rubbed over the area and he slowly began to feel drowsy, the pain melting away as he surrendered willingly to sleep.

Thranduil sighed in relief as Legolas began to relax in his arms and drifted off where the pain could not follow.

"As much as I hate seeing the cuts all over him, I am so incredibly glad you thought about giving him the sleeping herbs this way, Elre", Thranduil murmured, kissing Legolas' finally peaceful face.

"Aye", Elre agreed, cleaning the thin knife with which he had delivered the small cut to Legolas. "The cuts hurt him extremely less than the stomach pain does and since his stomach will still not allow anything into it, the herbs must be given directly into his bloodstream."

Thranduil nodded and refocused himself solely on his son. He reached up to gently brush some wayward hair out of Legolas' face. He sighed as he thought of his friends who were also suffering. Glorfindel was a frequent visitor as Elladan always wanted constant updates on Legolas and he always brought reports of Elrond and Elrohir. They were never good.

The healers were beginning to have trouble keeping Elrohir's stomach settled enough to keep down the tea and the younger twin had been forced to endure his first attack that morning without medicine. He simply could not keep it in his stomach. It was after that, Elre had thought to use the cuts to introduce herbs. As the illness progressed, sleep became more difficult to come by and the attacks increased in frequency. Legolas had five cuts on different places along his arms and Elrohir had three, each one representing a different attack. To make matters worse, Elrond had begun experiencing the nosebleeds and headaches as well as suffering several more attacks, though he could still take the needed medicine. It was now the afternoon of the seventh day since Elrohir had fallen ill. Elre had still yet to find a cure and he had exhausted almost every possibility. The whole ordeal was simply ripping everyone apart a little bit more with each passing attack.

"My lord?"

Thranduil looked up to see a servant standing beside the bed and holding a letter.

"This was found in your chambers by a maid", the servant said. "No one knows how it came to be there."

Thranduil took it and skimmed over the words on the page, his face going from pale, to red, to almost purple with rage.

"Elre!", he half shouted, keeping his voice under just enough control to keep from waking his son.

"Yes, my lord", Elre said, approaching the bed.

"I must leave", Thranduil said. "You are to keep Legolas under as much sedation as is safe. I do not want him to realize I am gone."

"But, my lord, the poison is quickly spreading within him", Elre said, shocked that the king was leaving his son. "He…He may be dying. When will you return?"

"I know not when or…or if I shall return", Thranduil said, sliding out of the bed and gently kissing his son. "All I know is that before nightfall, you will have a cure for my son, Elrond, and Elrohir."

"But…But, my lord!", Elre shouted, but it was too late. Thranduil had left the room and swept down the halls to his armory. He grabbed a passing servant as he went and pressed the letter into his hand.

"See that Lord Glorfindel is given this, but not until after I have left", Thranduil instructed. "And make sure he knows I have exactly followed its instructions and his friends will soon be well."

The baffled servant nodded, tucking the letter into a pocket. Thranduil strode into the armory and the guards fitted him in his chainmail and breastplate. Another brought him his twin long blades which he strapped on his back.

"My lord, how many warriors should I prepare for you", a guard asked.

"None", Thranduil answered. "This I must do alone. Ready my stag and tell the commanders I shall be forced to incapacitate any warriors they send after me."

The guards looked startled at this but didn't question their king. Within moments, Thranduil's stag was readied with its own armor and the king mounted up quickly and rode out of the gates at a full gallop, never once looking back.

* * *

From inside, the servant who had the letter watched as his king left the palace. He turned and strode quickly down the hallway to the twins' room, hesitantly entering. He spotted Glorfindel sitting on the edge of Elrond's bed and holding a bloody cloth under the elf lord's nose. Feeling the servant's eyes on him, Glorfindel turned, meeting his gaze.

"What is it", the marchwarden asked.

"My lord Thranduil instructed me to give this to you, Lord Glorfindel", the servant said, handing over the letter. "He says he has followed the instructions exactly and a cure will be delivered before nightfall.

Glorfindel read the parchment and paled instantly.

"Where is Thranduil", he demanded. "Tell me he has not already gone!"

"Y…Yes he has, my lord", the servant said. "He ordered me not to give this to you until he had already left."

"Curse that elf and his misplaced guilt", Glorfindel snapped angrily. He turned to the servant. "Go inform the guards to ready some armor and Asfaloth for me and tell them I want it done yesterday!"

"Y…Yes, my lord", the servant squeaked, racing from the presence of the irate Gondolin elf.

"M…Mellon nin, what has happened", Elrond asked, pushing himself up on an elbow.

Glorfindel returned to the letter and read the whole thing aloud.

" _My dear king Thranduil,_

 _I do hope this letter finds you in better shape than your friends and son. I have thoroughly enjoyed watching them each suffer in turn from the effects of my father's handiwork. Even you have to admit he did a very good job perfecting something that could cause massive amounts of pain without taking the victim's life for a long time._

 _But now to the purpose of this letter. You will be relieved to know that along with developing the poison, my father also created a cure for it in the unfortunate event he might become afflicted with it during creation. Your search of your neat little library has been useless. This is a poison that is completely new and unique. The result of years of my father's experimentation. I have all the remaining poison he made and I have the ONLY cure. I will gladly give it to you so you can heal your son and friends, however certain requirements must be met. You must come at once to the last place that Malgath drew breath and you must come alone. If I see any followers, I will destroy the poison and the cure. You will never see me and will be forced to watch your loved ones suffer and slowly die._

 _I think I know what your choice will be. You know this has been your entire fault for not paying more attention to the signs I left before your friends ever arrived. I await your arrival, oh great ElvenKing."_

"Glor, who is Malgath", Elladan asked.

"Malgath was Thranduil's elder brother", Glorfindel answered. "They were almost as close as you both as they grew up. Malgath absolutely adored his little brother. He was nearly twenty years old when Thranduil was born and almost never left his little brother's side. It was Malgath who taught Thranduil walk, talk, climb trees, almost everything. But then, when Malgath came of age, Oropher began to groom him for the throne. His ways were harsh and cruel. Malgath spent all of his days studying, training, and attending councils, leaving him barely enough time to eat and sleep and no time at all to see his little brother. Malgath's fëa had always been softer than Thranduil's and Oropher's methods soon began to break him down and crush his fëa. He begged Oropher to lighten his burdens, saying that he needed time everyday to spend with Thranduil, for being without his little brother was destroying him. Oropher answered his pleas by increasing his workload, saying that he needed to learn to be strong on his own. He forbade Malgath from even speaking to Thranduil until he gave him leave to."

The twins visibly shuddered at the very thought of such an existence. One could hardly entertain the thought of living life without the other at his side.

"Malgath tried very hard to please his father by doing everything he said so that Oropher would lift his ban on spending time with Thranduil", Glorfindel continued. "But it was never enough. Oropher always demanded more and more. It wore Malgath until he finally snapped under the strain that was laid on his shoulders. He and Oropher had a huge fight. Words were exchanged and Oropher's rage took control of him. He accused Malgath of treason and dereliction of duties and exiled him from the only home he ever knew, stripping him of even his very name and identity."

"With Malgath exiled, Thranduil became crown prince. He too struggled under Oropher's demands but he never forgot Malgath. He hoped that once he became king, he would be able to find his brother and bring him back to Mirkwood so they could be a family again. So, he endured all that Oropher put him through. Then Oropher was killed during the Last Alliance and Thranduil did become king. His very first act after his coronation was to lift Malgath's exile and order anyone who found him to bring him home. However, Malgath had sought to hide himself so far from Oropher, that he also hid himself from Thranduil as well."

"It was years later, not long after Thranduil's wife died, that Malgath was finally found. Thranduil was overjoyed and ordered his brother be brought home immediately. But the years of exile had corrupted Malgath. He was a bitter, spiteful, dangerous elf without a shadow of the loving brother Thranduil remembered. Malgath demanded the throne back as his birthright but Thranduil could see that his brother was not in the right mind to rule a people. He was too full of hate. Thranduil refused to abdicate and instead gave him a quiet and sheltered piece of land on the outskirts of the forest where he hoped his brother would heal. He sent regular healers, food, and supplies to Malgath and even visited him himself as often as he could."

"However, I suppose Malgath was simply too far gone to come back. Thranduil told us when we arrived that Malgath had begun sneaking into elven villages and killing the people for no reason other than to draw him and Legolas out to stop him. He wounded Legolas and would have killed him if Thranduil had not arrived in time. Malgath refused to be exiled again and he took his own life with Thranduil's blade. Now it seems someone who knew Malgath is out for revenge and took the opportunity to poison not only Legolas but also you, Elrond, and you, Elrohir. This assassin knows you are his friends and it pains him to see you suffering."

The twins looked absolutely horrified as Glorfindel finished his story. They never knew how horrible a childhood Thranduil had. They had always known Oropher was a firm ruler and strict father, but to forcibly separate his sons who were obviously so close and then exile his own child was unthinkable. The servant suddenly returned to the room and told Glorfindel his orders had been done. Elrond looked up at his friend with worry shining in his eyes.

"What do you plan to do, mellon nin", he asked, the worry bleeding into his voice.

"I intend to go protect our friend", Glorfindel said. "This person is dangerous and I know he intends to take Thranduil's life. Why else would he demand Thranduil come alone?"

"P…Please be careful", Elrond murmured.

"I will. I promise. Just hold on a little longer until we return with the cure", Glorfindel said, giving Elrond's hand a reassuring squeeze. "And those orders go for you as well, penneth", he added, looking at Elrohir.

The young elf nodded weakly from his brother's arms, giving a soft cough as his nose began to drip blood once more.

"We will be fine", Elladan said, holding a cloth to his bother's nose. "Make sure Thranduil is safe. It will kill Legolas to lose his father."

Glorfindel nodded and hurried out the door toward the armory. He stopped suddenly when he heard screaming cries coming from Legolas' room. He hurried inside to see the young prince thrashing against the healers and screaming for his ada, tears streaming down his face.

"He woke suddenly, my lord", Elre explained. "He realized immediately his father was gone and demanded to know why. I had no choice but to tell him, but now he is so upset that I cannot safely deliver the sedative."

Glorfindel nodded and stepped up the Legolas, taking the prince's face in his hands.

"Penneth. Penneth! Be calm", Glorfindel commanded gently.

"He is g…going to kill him! He is going to kill my ada", Legolas wept, burying his face in Glorfindel's chest.

"No, he isn't. I am going to find your ada and make sure he's safe. Your job is to rest so you will be able to take the cure when we bring it. Now lay back and do what Elre tells you to do."

Legolas slowly calmed and leaned back against the pillows, a few tears still making their way down his cheeks.

"My prince, I am going to put you back you sleep", Elre said, stepping forward with the knife. "Just relax."

Legoals nodded slowly, only slightly wincing when the blade pierced his arm. Elre applied the paste and Legolas was asleep before the wound was bandaged.

"Be prepared to care for Thranduil", Glorfindel said as he left the room. "I know not in what state I shall find him."

"Yes, Lord Glorfindel", he heard Elre answer.

The balrog slayer strode to the armory, stopping briefly by his room to take his weapons. The guards were waiting with his armor and a readied Asfaloth.

"My lord, I feel inclined to tell you that king Thranduil gave explicit orders that he was not to be followed", one of the guards said. "He threatened harm to any warriors that came after him."

"I am aware of his reasons", Glorfindel said. "But if you value your king's life, you will not detain me any longer. Thranduil is in grave danger."

The guard said nothing more, instead beginning to help Glorfindel into the armor. Asfaloth whinnied and tossed his head impatiently as Glorfindel was readied. The Gondolin elf strapped on his weapons and easily swung up onto Asfaloth's back. He wheeled his faithful mount toward the gate and the horse took off through the trees, Glorfindel low on his back.

" _Mellon nin, I'm coming"_ , the said silently. _"Just hold on until I get there. Don't make Legolas lose you too!"_

Elvish Terms:

Ion Nin – My Son

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Penneth – Little One

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Only one week left! This has been an amazing journey everyone. I've truly enjoyed every part of it. Thank you for all your support, comments, and views. I'm so glad my story could bring a smile to someone's face. Enjoy chapter 17!**

Thranduil swung down from the saddle and laid his hand on his panting stag's side, bidding it to wait. He stepped through the trees and into the small clearing. Being back in this clearing made memories instantly assault Thranduil's mind. The king blinked back tears as memories of good times with Malgath growing up were immediately followed by ones of his last encounter with his brother. He still deeply missed what he shared with Malgath before Oropher exiled him. Thranduil shook the memories away and his eyes turned cold as he remembered why he was here.

"I have done as you said", Thranduil shouted into the seemingly empty trees. "I'm here and alone. Now keep your promise! Where is the cure for my son and friends?"

Thranduil jumped and gasped as cold steel slid against his neck seemingly out of thin air. He froze and stared blankly ahead, mouth slightly agape. How could this be. He had felt absolutely nothing from this being. No eyes, no approach, even now he heard no breath. How could anyone be so stealthy?

"I'm sure you want to know how I could sneak up on you so", a voice hissed from behind him. "I have had countless years of practice _my king._ I am shadow and air. I am seen where I wish and I disappear when I wish."

The steel was removed from Thranduil's neck and he whirled instantly to find only empty air behind him. Thanduil turned in a complete circle, feeling his heartrate increase when he realized his attacker had vanished again.

"Show yourself", Thranduil demanded, trying desperately to keep his courage from cracking as he recognized that he was well outmatched by this assassin. The stalker could shoot him right now and he would have absolutely no idea where to look.

"You are in no position to be giving orders king Thranduil", the voice came again, seemingly from everywhere. "I will be revealed when I see fit. Right now, I am having too much fun toying with you."

Thrnaduil jerked as something tapped him from behind, whirling to find nothing yet again.

"Who are you and why are you doing this", Thranduil asked, a tremor invading his words. "What have I or my family ever done to you to warrant this?"

"You ask what you DID", the voice demanded, anger filling it. "You stole what belonged to my father. You cast him away to the outskirts of your kingdom to rot all alone. And then in the end you KILLED HIM!"

Thranduil gasped out in pain as a dagger was plunged deep into his right hip. He struck out with his blades but again met with nothing.

"I don't know you or your father", Thranduil hissed, pulling out the blade and pressing his hand to the wound. "How could I have killed him?"

"Don't KNOW us", the voice sneered.

Thrnaduil whirled again as he felt movement and this time stumbled back as he came nose to nose with an angry face. A face he thought dead.

"Oh, you know us, Thranduil", the elf spat. "We share blood."

"M…M…Malgath", Thranduil stammered.

"No, I am not, Malgath", the elf snapped. "Malgath was my father. My name is Malorn."

"A son", Thranduil gasped, realizing it was true. The elf before him resembled Malgath greatly, but upon closer inspection, Thranduil realized this elf was much younger, even more so than Legolas it seemed, and had slightly different features. "I…I knew not he had a son."

"No, I didn't think you would. It matters not, your purpose for being here remains the same."

The elf withdrew four vials from his robes. One had a dark green liquid and the other three were filled with black. Of the black vials, two looked almost completely full, but the third was half empty.

"You wondered why Legolas was so much worse off than, the lords of Imladris", Malorn said, a horrible sneer on his face. "That is because I gave your friends only a single drop of the poison. To Legolas I gave half the vial. Even I was unsure about what exactly a dose like that would do. The results have not been disappointing. I would estimate that Legolas probably only has until tomorrow to live without having this." He held up the green vial for Thranduil to see.

Thranduil turned his eyes to the fading sun in dismay. He only had a few hours left to save his child. Malorn laughed as he saw the expression of desperation cross Thranduil's face, however to the king's ears it almost sounded forced.

"So, you wish to save your child before it's too late?"

"Yes! What do you want? I'll pay any price for my son's life. Please! He is all I have left now."

"Yes, quite similar to how Ada was all I had left before you took him from me.".

"I did not want him to die", Thranduil cried. "I only wanted to help him heal. I wanted him to be happy again so we could all be a family! I loved my brother!"

"LIES", Malorn hissed, his sword at Thranduil's throat before the king could react. "You wanted the power that belonged to him! You stole his birthright! And you put on a caring front to hide your true intentions! You used the misfortunes that befell him to get what you wanted. He loved you and you betrayed him in return."

"No, none of that is true", Thranduil wheezed, wincing as the sword started piercing his flesh.

To his shock, he saw the rage die slightly in Malorn's eyes and be replaced by shock and almost…regret. The pressure eased considerably on his neck.

"Who told you such things, Malorn", Thranduil asked.

"WHO DO YOU THINK", Malorn shrieked, shoving Thranduil roughly away from him. The king stumbled and fell to the ground on his injured leg, giving a hiss of pain as the wound was aggravated. "I had been living with my father for almost a decade He told me what you did to him. He told me how you stole from him and then cast him to a far corner of _your_ kingdom to rot away into nothing. He told me how you turned your back on him."

Thranduil felt tears prick his eyes. How could Malgath not have seen what he had been trying to do? Where had he gone wrong? His thoughts had only revolved around helping his brother. The Malgath that had been his loving muindor growing up would have known that. It hurt Thranduil to hear just how broken Malgath had become in his years of exile.

"Malorn, none of that is true", Thranduil said. "I loved Malgath with all my heart. He was my best friend. I would have done anything to help him heal. I could not help him the way he needed, but maybe I can help you. Please, let me show you I am telling the truth, my nephew."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT", Malorn screamed, the rage returning fully once again. "I am no kin to a piece of orc dung like yourself. And I will not give you the chance to weave your web of lies to me. You ask me my price for the lives of your friends and son and I will answer you. There is none! Do you know who found Malgath before your warriors took him away? ME! I had gone to gather herbs and when I returned, I came upon his body lying in the woods in a pool of his own blood! You have no clue how it feels to find your father like that! He was all I had left. You stole everything from me and now I will take everything from you!"

As he said that, Malorn took the green vial and threw it to the ground where it shattered, spilling the precious cure all over the grass. Thranduil's whole world seemed to stop as he watched his son's only chance for life seeping down into the dirt. The breath was stolen from his lungs and he would have fallen to the ground on nerveless legs had he not already been there.

"Legolas, my only son", Thranduil choked, tears running down his face.

Thranduil turned his rage filled gaze upon the elf that stood before him. Malorn stared at the disappearing cure as if in a trance and Thranduil would swear later he had seen a look of grief cross Malorn's face. In that moment, however, all Thranduil felt was fury. Releasing a vicious cry, Thranduil leapt to his feet and charged Malorn. His tears never stopped as dealt blow after blow, fighting like a wounded animal against this elf who had stripped him of everything he loved. But Malorn was just as much, if not more skilled with a blade than his opponent and he wasn't fighting with a wounded leg. He blocked every strike but Thranduil noticed that blocking was all he did. He did not seek to strike back, however neither did he yield. Soon Thranduil was breathing heavily and still bleeding from the wound in his leg, but he refused to give up.

With a savage scream, he brought his blade down again but Malorn simply sidestepped him neatly, making Thranduil stumble off balance. As the king staggered past, Malorn used the hilt of his blade to strike Thranduil's injured hip as hard as he could. Pain exploded from the wound and the ElvenKing toppled to the ground, holding his leg and gasping in choked breaths at the pain. Malorn kicked the king's blades out of reach and straddled the fallen elf, sword pointed down and ready to drive into Thranduil's unprotected chest.

But as he waited for the final blow to come, Thranduil saw the resolve breaking in Malorn's gaze and the young elf hesitated for a long moment, breathing heavily but not bringing down the blade in what would have been an easy kill. As the ElvenKing stared into Malorn's eyes, he was shocked to see them brighten and well with tears. Malorn suddenly gave a broken cry and plunged the blade toward his victim's chest. Thranduil tensed, waiting for the pain, however all that came was a sharp clang of metal on metal and Malorn's sword flew across the glade. Thranduil could have cried in relief as he looked up and saw Glorfindel standing over him.

"Stand down, assassin", the balrog slayer ordered, placing his sword at Malorn's neck. "Your time of terror is over."

Malorn hissed, starting to reach into his tunic for a dagger, but increased pressure from Glorfindel's sword stopped him. Eyes blazing with hatred, but seeing no way out, he raised his hands slowly. Glorfindel searched him and stripped him of all weapons including the vials of poison before pulling a length of rope out of his belt and binding Malorn's hands and feet inescapably tight. He also tore off a piece of his cloak and gagged the young elf.

Malorn taken care of, Glorfindel turned to check on Thranduil, only to find his injured friend had drug himself a few feet away and was sobbing while clutching something tightly to his chest.

"Mellon nin, what's wrong", Glorfindel cried, running to the king.

"T…Th…The c…c…c…cure", Thranduil gasped out in between sobs.

He held out his hands to reveal the broken pieces of glass and Glorfindel understood. Malorn had destroyed the cure so Thranduil would have to watch his son suffer and ultimately die. Grief began to overtake him too as he realized this would also spell death for Elrond and Elrohir. But suddenly Glorfindel remembered the other vials he took from Malorn and a smile began to split his face.

"Mellon, hope is not yet lost", Glorfindel exclaimed. "Look."

He held out one of the vials of poison. Thranduil stared at the vial for a long moment before realizing what Glorfindel meant and an identical smile grew on his own lips.

"We have the poison", Thranduil breathed. "So Elre can use it to make a new cure!"

"Exactly, but we must hurry", Glorfindel said. "Elre will need time and we are already running short of it."

Thranduil nodded and tried to rise but fell back with a cry as his hip exploded with pain.

"Mellon nin, you are hurt! Lie still", Glorfindel instructed, looking at wound.

Thranduil hissed sharply when Glorfindel probed his hip. Glorfindel frowned and ripped off another piece of his cloak to bind the wound with.

"I think your hip may be broken", Glorfindel said. "Call your stag for me and then lay still while I take care of Malorn."

Thrnaduil whistled for his mount and Glorfindel called Asfaloth, both animals trotting into the clearing in seconds. Asfaloth gently bumped Glorfindel with his snout, nickering.

"I am fine, mellon nin, worry not", Glorfindel laughed, briefly hugging the horse's snout. "Keep watch over Thranduil and if the stubborn elf tries to get up, stand on him for me."

Asfaloth tossed his head and whinnied, while Thranduil simply glared up at his friend. Glorfindel chuckled and hauled Malorn to his feet, before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him over to Thranduil's stag. The animal grunted angrily and tossed his antlers, trying to strike the elf who had hurt his master.

"Mellon nin, calm down", Thranduil said. "You can help us more by bearing him back to the palace for us."

The stag still glared at the bound elf but obediently presented its back to Glorfindel so that he could place Malorn on it.

"Thank you", Thranduil said.

The stag snorted softly and nuzzled Thranduil's cheek as Glorfindel tied Malorn to the its back. The elf was surprisingly obedient and still as Glorfindel worked. The balrog slayer assumed that it was simply because he knew he was beaten. Once he finished, Glorfindel helped Thranduil stand painfully and the king leaned heavily on him to keep weight off his hurting leg. Asfaloth laid down and Glorfindel sat his friend down gently on the horse's back. Once Thranduil was secured, Asfaloth stood and Glorfindel swung up behind Thranduil.

"Now then, step carefully, mellon nin", Glorfindel told the horse. "I do not want Thranduil's injury jostled too badly."

Asfaloth whinnied and took off at a gentle and smooth canter, Thranduil's stag right beside them. The whole ride, Thranduil protectively clutched the vials of poison.

" _Please hold on, my son"_ , Thranduil begged. _"You will be well again soon."_

Elvish Terms:

Muindor – Brother (by blood)

Mellon Nin – My Friend

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18

Asfaloth's hooves clopped on the stone path that led into the courtyard. On his back, Thranduil sat rigid with pain and still clutching the vials. The ride had worsened the pain in his leg to almost excruciating and his heart bled with worry over his son. He hoped desperately that Legolas would be alright until Elre made the cure. To his relief, they were soon riding through the gates and into the courtyard where Elre stood waiting.

"My lord, you are hurt", the healer exclaimed, running to Thranduil's side.

"I shall be fine. Here", Thranduil said, handing the vials to Elre. "This is the poison that Malorn used. He destroyed the only cure that had been made, but I hoped you could make more with these."

"I'm sure I can, my lord", Elre said, carefully taking the vials. "I shall begin working on it immediately."

The head healer turned and fled to his study, locking the doors and ordering everyone that he was not to be disturbed unless there was a major change in the poisoned elves. Glorfindel helped Thranduil down from Asfaloth's back and left him in the capable hands of the healers. Once he knew Thranduil would be taken care of, he pulled Malorn off the king's stag, cut the bonds on his feet to allow him to walk, and marched him down to the most secure dungeon in the palace, surrounded by no less than twenty of Thranduil's guards.

"Do not let there ever be less than five guards here at all times", Glorfindel ordered, when Malorn had been securely locked. "He is very skilled at stealth and if he escapes, your king and prince's lives are both forfeit."

The guards assured him his orders would be followed and Glorfindel left to go check on his ill friends.

* * *

"My lord Thranduil, your hip is badly injured", a healer cried, almost jogging to keep up with his king who limped down the hall on crutches. "You should not be on it at all, hir nin! Please come back to bed."

"I will be in bed soon enough", Thranduil snapped, his brow beaded with sweat from pain and exertion. "But it will be with my son where I can hold him and keep watch over him. I suggest you help me rather than hinder me, healer, for I am going to my son regardless."

The healer sighed and wrapped his arm around Thranduil's waist to help steady and support him as he made his way to his son's chambers.

"Thank you", Thranduil said, truly grateful for the aid.

The pair made their way down the rest of the corridor and into Legolas' room. Even before he reached the doors, Thranduil heard Legolas moaning out his name in what sounded like fever deluded ramblings. The sound quickened Thrnaduil's steps and he limped hastily into the room. Legolas was moaning and rolling his head from side to side as a healer attempted to keep a cool cloth pressed to his flushed and burning face. Thranduil pulled himself the rest of the way to the empty side of his son's bed. He hissed as the act of sitting at first made the pain in his hip flare to life. The healer grabbed away the crutches and carefully lifted Thranduil's legs up onto the mattress. When the king was situated as comfortably as he could be, he reached over and pulled Legolas into his arms, laying his son's head gently against his chest.

"Ion nin, be calm", Thranduil murmured. "Ada's here, my son. Just relax."

Thranduil's voice penetrated the fever fog in Legolas's mind and he pried his eyes open to look into his father's face.

"A…Ada", Legolas gasped, his eyes filling with tears of relief. "You're…back."

"Of course, I am back", Thranduil said, pressing a kiss to his son's hot and now dry forehead. "Do you have so little faith in your father?"

Legolas gave a small smile until another attack of pain gripped his stomach and he jerked and screamed at the agony.

"Ion nin, relax, relax", Thranduil soothed, seeing a healer rushing forward with a knife and painkilling herb paste.

Legolas winced as the knife pierced him, curling closer to Thranduil's chest. For the first time since he returned, Thranduil looked down at his son's arms, horrified to see the number of cuts covering them. There were over a dozen red welts decorating the pale skin.

"Oh, my son, look at you", Thranduil said, sadness churning his stomach. He turned to the healer who had just finished wrapping the new cut. "Has he truly had this many attacks in just the few short hours I have been gone?"

"Yes, my lord", the healer said sadly. "His suffering has been great."

"A…Ada", Legolas wheezed.

"Yes, my son, I'm here."

"I…I am dying…Ada", Legolas said, turning tear filled eyes to his father's face. "I…I do not want to d…die"

"No, ion, you are NOT going to die", Thranduil said firmly. "Elre is preparing the cure right now. You just have to focus on holding on until he gets it finished. Promise me, Legolas. Promise Ada you will hold on just a little longer."

"I p…promise", Legolas gasped.

"Good, now rest, ion nin", Thranduil said. "I am here with you."

Legolas released a tired huff and relaxed against his father's chest.

* * *

In the room down the hall, the Peredhels were faring no better. When Glorfindel arrived, he found Elrond in the midst of an excruciating headache and Elrohir was just dozing off after having another attack and enduring another cut to receive medicine. The younger twin's arms had no less than eight wounds covering them from his own attacks.

"Th…Thranduil", Elrond gasped as soon as Glorfindel entered.

"Injured but alive", Glorfindel answered, sitting on the bedside and holding tightly to Elrond's hands while the healer prepared medicine. "The assassin has been caught and is locked in the dungeons. Elre is making a cure as we speak. Have hope, mellon nin. Your suffering is nearing its end."

A look of sheer relief swept over the face of Elladan and Elrond reached out to grasp Glorfindel's shoulder.

"Thank you, m…mellon nin", he murmured.

"I would have done naught else", Glorfindel said, taking the cup the healer gave him. "Now drink this so you can rest."

Elrond drank down the medicine and quickly fell back to sleep as the pain dulled. Glorfindel smiled and brushed a wayward lock of hair out of his friend's face. Yes, their suffering was almost over, but as Glorfindel looked into the now peaceful face of Elrond and the loving form of Elladan as he rocked his sleeping twin, he couldn't help but wonder about what suffering could be in the heart of the golden-haired young elf sitting in the dark cell below that drove him to cause all this agony and heart break.

Elre worked nonstop through the night to make a cure for the poison, drawing ever closer to a solution. Already he had sent out five groups of healers to gather the herbs, barks, roots, flowers, and fruits he needed. Even as fast as Elre was working, however, Thranduil feared it wouldn't be enough.

Legolas was rapidly worsening as was Elrohir. Neither could keep even a drop of water in their stomachs and the sleeping herbs were starting to have no effect on them. They would doze off for a few minutes only to wake again, often still in the agony of the same attack. Breathing became increasingly difficult. Elladan found himself having to coach Elrohir into taking almost every breath, completely unaware that Thranduil was struggling with the exact same thing with Legolas. The young elf was simply so weak that he couldn't find the strength to pull in the needed air and what he was able to gasp in was hardly enough to satisfy his starving lungs. Thranduil panicked when his son's lips took on a blue tinge and in desperation, he began breathing with Legolas, blowing his own air into his son's lungs every time Legolas tried to inhale so that he was getting more oxygen. The prince's pulse fluttered weakly against Thranduil's fingers as the king kept a hold on his son's wrist to assure himself Legolas yet lived.

Then, just as Thranduil began to despair that his son would die before the cure was made, the king suddenly felt nothing in the slender wrist he held and Legolas did not make another attempt to inhale.

"LEGOLAS", the king screamed. "LEGOLAS NO."

Elvish Terms:

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Hir Nin – My Lord

Ion Nin – My Son

Ada – Dad

 **I know I'm evil. Don't hurt me too bad! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

The healers were in motion immediately. One pulled Thranduil away and supported his weight for his hip, while the others began breathing for Legolas and pumping on his chest to restart his heart. Thranduil continued to scream his son's name through torrents of tears. He simply couldn't lose his precious Greenleaf. He couldn't bear it.

"His heart beats again", one of the healers suddenly cried in relief. "And he breathes on his own."

Thranduil didn't think he could feel relief as strongly as he did as he heard those words. He shoved himself free of the healer that held him and limped to the bed, collapsing next to his child and holding him as tightly as he could.

"Fight, my little Greenleaf", Thranduil pleaded. "Just a little bit longer, my baby. Just keep fighting."

The hours of the night stretched on and dawn began to break grey across the forest. Thranduil despaired again for a cure to be made in time for Legolas. He hadn't forgotten Malorn's threat that Legolas' life would only last until that day. The eighth day since Elrohir had fallen ill. Thranduil turned to look out at the quickly brightening forest, tears flowing down his face. He felt the life leaving the young elf he held in his arms and he knew this time, if Legolas' heart stopped, there would be no restarting it.

" _If only I gotten the finished cure",_ Thranduil thought. _"What could I have done different? How could I have kept this from happening to my little light?"_

Then, just as the edges of the sun began to shine through the trees, the doors to Legolas' room banged open and Elre burst in, nearly throwing a vial of green-brown liquid at Thranduil.

"Make him drink every drop", the healer ordered. "I don't care if you have to hold his mouth closed to make him keep it down, just make him take it!"

With that, the healer raced down the hall to the twin's room. Thranduil ripped the cork out of the vial and poured the liquid painstakingly slow down Legolas' throat, gently massaging his neck to help him swallow. The results were almost instantaneous. As the last drop ran down the young elf's throat, Legolas suddenly took a huge gasp of breath and then his color began slowly returning.

"Legolas, ion nin, can you hear me", Thranduil asked nervously.

"A…A…d…a", Legolas sighed, his eyes dropping closed again as peaceful rest took him over.

Thranduil curled himself around his son and cried like he had never cried before. His precious leaf's life was secured. He would heal. He would return to himself. He would play in the snow and leap through the trees and he would simply live. In that moment, Thranduil could want nothing more.

* * *

Down the hall, another family was experiencing similar relief. Elre had burst into the room with two more vials, giving one to Glorfindel and the other to Elladan and ordering them to have Elrond and Elrohir drink them. Glorfindel was grinning from ear to ear and Elladan wept as they each worked to get the cure into both elves. As soon as Elrohir drank the last drop, he almost exactly copied Legolas, taking a huge gasp of air into his liberated lungs and regaining color as he fell into a deep and healing sleep. Elrond blinked as the headache he had felt coming on vanished and the pain in his stomach began to lessen. Slowly his eyelids began drooping and he found himself pulled down into a healing sleep as well.

Glorfindel turned around as he heard soft sobbing and he turned to see Elladan's face buried in brother's chest.

"I…I thought I was going to lose him", Elladan wept, sensing Glorfindel's gaze. "He made me p…promise not to come with him if he d…died so that Arwen would not be alone. I did not realize it, but I had already committed myself to that fate. I…I had given up hope of his survival. But now to know he will live…"

Elladan trailed off and shook his head, pressing a kiss to his brother's brow. "I don't know what I would have done without him."

"And you'll never have to now", Glorfindel said, coming and giving Elladan a strong hug. "Your brother will recover and your father will recover. None of your family has left you."

"Thank you, Glorfindel", Elladan said, looking into the balrog slayer's eyes. "If not for you, Thranduil would be dead and the cure would never have made it here. You saved so many lives."

"Nay, the praise belongs to Elre", Glorfindel said, turning to the healer by the fire. "What I brought back was made only to kill but Elre used death to return life. He is the one owed praised for his efforts."

"I am owed nothing of sort", Elre said, smiling. "To see someone heal and live again after being so seriously ill or injured is all I need."

"Well you are given thanks all the same", Elladan said, wiping his eyes. "Do you think it would be alright to give Elrohir a bath? I'm sure he is uncomfortable with these sweaty clothes on."

"I think that would be wonderful for him. Lord Elrond as well. I shall have two baths drawn up immediately and let you know when they are ready."

Elre caught the arm of a passing servant and passed along the instructions. She hurried off with the orders and within moments came back and informed them that baths were ready. Elladan smiled as he lifted his brother out of the sweaty sheets and brought him to the bathing chambers, Glorfindel right behind him with Elrond. They both were quickly bathed and dried off without even stirring. When Elladan and Glorfindel returned them to their room, the beds had been fitted with clean sheets and blankets and they tucked Elrond and Elrohir in warmly, both looking more like themselves than they had in days.

"I wonder how Legolas is doing", Elladan said. "He was even farther gone than Elrohir. I hope the cure worked as well on him."

"I shall go check on him", Glorfindel decided. "I'm sure Thranduil needs to vent some worry after last night's scare."

He stood and went down the hall to the young prince's room, knocking softly before entering. Thranduil sat propped against the headboard and was gently singing a lullaby to Legolas who laid against his chest, breathing easier and looking much better with the absence of pain lines on his face. Glorfindel also noticed the prince's slightly damp hair, indicating he too had been given a bath. Thranduil looked up as the door opened and he gave the biggest smile Glorfindel had ever seen grace the ElvenKing's face.

"I take it from the look on your face he is doing much better", Glorfindel said softly, coming and placing his hand across Legolas' brow. He smiled as felt the fever that had plagued the young elf was greatly lowered.

"Yes, every second that passes, he improves", Thranduil said. "My heart leaps within me, mellon nin, for my son will live. Oh, those words are just so sweet to say: My son will live!"

"My heart celebrates with yours", Glorfindel said. "For just as your child recovers, so does Elrohir and Elrond. They both responded immediately to the cure and are doing very well."

"How I rejoice to hear it', Thranduil said, relief passing across his face. He shifted slightly and winced when his leg pained him.

"Mellon nin, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes", Thranduil said, waving off the worry. "Though you were partially right. My hip was not completely broken, but it was cracked. It gives me only a bit of pain when I move."

"I am glad you were not hurt worse", Glorfindel said, standing. "I will leave you continue rejoicing for your child."

"Let Elrond know I shall come see him soon. As soon as Legolas is awake enough to realize I have not simply left him."

Glorfindel smiled and nodded, stepping out of the room and into the hall. He heaved a great sigh of relief as he allowed his mind to focus on one single thought: His friends' suffering was over and they would be restored to their old selves. Yes, he thought, in that moment, everything was right in the world.

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Ion Nin – My Son

 **Well after 18 ½ chapters of confusion and pain, the elves are finally on the mend. I could never have really killed Legolas. But now what about Malorn? Is he truly an evil elf or is he simply a broken heart? Only 5 more chapters to go guys. Thanks to all of you for the continued support! As always, please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

He heard muffled voices through the fog that clouded his mind. They sounded far away so he moved toward the light to hear them better. Slowly they became more distinct and he deciphered what they said.

"My lord, I think he is stirring."

"So soon! That cure is a miracle! Legolas, Legolas, can you hear me, ion nin?"

That voice was distinctly his father. He pulled himself closer to wakefulness, now feeling soft sheets cocooning him and warm arms hugging him to someone's chest; he heard the gentle thumping of their heart. He struggled with his eyelids for a moment before he pried them open, blinking into the bright light that flooded the room. Why was sleeping with eyes closed in the first place? And why was Ada here in his room? Then he remembered. The poison! He had been sick. Every time he'd woken it had been to a fierce pain in his stomach or head and the achiness and chills of fever. This time was different, however. His stomach was still a bit sore, he felt like he had a mild fever, and was still very tired, but the enormous pain was completely gone.

"Ion nin?"

Legolas blinked again. Yes, his ada had called him. He looked up into his father's eyes. "Ada", he whispered.

"Oh, my Legolas", Thranduil cried, pulling his son closer. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice again, my jewel. How do you feel?"

"I…I think I feel better", Legolas said, still slightly disoriented. "I'm thirsty."

Legolas had no idea why that one statement would make his father cry, but tears were quickly falling down Thranduil's face.

"Ion nin, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that", the king said again, taking a glass of water off the table and holding it to Legolas' lips. "Slowly, ion nin, slowly. That's better. You've been very sick so do not force your stomach to take too much at once."

Legolas sighed in relief as the refreshing liquid slid down his parched throat. He was able to finish half the glass before he'd had enough, much to Thranduil's delight.

"Ada, what happened", Legolas asked. "I can only remember a little bit."

"Later, ion", Thranduil said, tucking the blanket around Legolas' shoulders. "Right now, you need to rest again. You still have much recovery ahead of you."

Suddenly one more memory assaulted Legolas and he turned scared eyes back to his father. "Elrohir?"

"Is resting and recovering", Thranduil said. "He and Elrond both are rapidly getting better."

Legolas smiled in relief and relaxed back against Thranduil's chest as sleep overtook him. Thranduil felt a little of his happiness die when Legolas closed his eyes again to sleep, but he shoved the disappointment away. Like he'd told his son, Legolas still had a long way to go. Every step in the right direction was one to be celebrated and celebrate in his heart Thranduil did.

* * *

Things were going just as well in the Peredhel's room where Elrond was the first to blink his eyes open. Glorfindel immediately noticed the movement from his friend and sat down next to him.

"Elrond! How do you feel", Glorfindel asked.

"Much better", Elrond said, sitting up fully on his own. "My stomach is still sore to the touch, but I do not feel sick anymore. In fact, I…I think I feel…hungry."

The voices roused Elladan who lay next to Elrohir and he blinked his eyes back to awareness, instantly locking on his father's smiling.

"Ada", Elladan exclaimed. "Ada, you are awake. Are you alright?"

"Yes, ion nin", Elrond smiled, leaning back against the pillows Glorfindel placed behind him. "I feel much better. My stomach no longer feels sick and that broth smells delicious."

Glorfindel grinned and picked up the bowl of warm broth that sat by the bed. Elrond's hands still shook too much for him to hold the spoon so he was forced to let Glorfindel feed him. His cheeks turned slightly pink as he ate and not from the fever.

"Come now, mellon nin", Glorfindel said. "Surely after all the times you have fed sick patients, you know there is no shame in it."

"I know", Elrond sighed. "But it is no less frustrating. I am not used to being on this end of treatments."

"Then consider it merely research for your trade", Glorfindel laughed, placing another spoonful of soup into Elrond's mouth.

"How is my son", Elrond asked after he'd swallowed another few bites.

"He improves with every passing moment", Elladan said, smiling down at his brother.

"Legolas too", Glorfindel chimed in. "I hear from the passing healers that he has been awake once already."

"That is good. He came far too close to death. What day is it, Glorfindel? I seem to have lost count."

"The afternoon of the ninth day since Elrohir fell ill, the fourth since you did, and the third since Legolas did."

"Only nine days! It seems a lifetime", Elrond said, accepting another mouthful of soup.

He swallowed and then turned down another bite, feeling satisfied. Glorfindel gave him some water and then Elrond leaned back against the pillows, closing his eyes with a contented sigh.

"Do you want to lie down again", Glorfindel asked.

"No, it feels good to sit up", Elrond murmured, not opening his eyes. "What do you know of Malorn, Glor? Why did he do this?"

"He is Malgath's son", Glorfindel explained. "Apparently he had been secretly living with Malgath for almost ten years and his father had filled his head with lies about what Thranduil did. Malorn also stumbled across Malgath's dead body in the woods and in his grief, assumed Thranduil had killed him on purpose. He is a troubled young elf. I am angry at what he did to you and the younglings, but I…I can't help but feel for him also."

Elrond looked thoughtful for a long moment. "I think I should like to see him once I have recovered my strength", he decided finally.

"I'm sure Thranduil will not mind", Glorfindel said.

He started to say more but was interrupted by a quiet groan from the adjacent bed. Both elves looked up quickly and smiled when they Elrohir waking up in Elladan's arms.

"Muindor! You're awake", Elladan exclaimed softly. "How do you feel?"

"Not…Not too bad", Elrohir said, sounding like he couldn't believe it himself. "The pain is almost completely gone and I feel thirsty."

Elladan smiled in joy and held a glass to his brother's lips, letting him take slow drinks of the water. He finally laid back after finishing over half the glass. Elrohir suddenly sniffed the air and looked over at the mostly empty bowl of soup Glorfindel held, swallowing as his mouth watered and his stomach gave an audible growl.

"Muindor nin, are you hungry too", Elladan asked, not daring to hope.

To his delight, Elrohir nodded and Elladan immediately picked up another bowl of soup that sat nearby and slowly fed it to his brother, his joy growing when Elrohir got through a little more than half the broth before feeling satisfied. The younger twin laid back against his brother with a contented sigh and soon found himself drifting back into sleep. Elladan gave a soft cry of happiness when he saw Elrohir's eyes half open as he slept and Elrond and Glorfindel mirrored his wide smile, their hearts rejoicing that things were finally working out.

Elvish Terms:

Ion Nin – My Son

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Muindor Nin – My Brother (by blood)

Ada - Dad


	22. Chapter 21

**Surprise! Early posting today everyone. I'm going to be out of town until late this evening so I decided to give you all an early chapter instead of a late one. Hope you enjoy. Only three day left after this!**

"Slowly, Legolas, SLOWLY", Thranduil said, exasperated. "You have been given leave to just get out of bed, not go running through the halls like a wild animal!"

"You're one to talk, Ada", Legolas said, grudgingly slowing his pace. "You're still on crutches right now because you insisted on running through the halls with a _broken hip_."

"Cracked! Not broken", Thranduil said defensively. "And I did not _run_. I walked briskly."

Legolas snorted and pushed on toward the twins' room. It was exactly two weeks since Elrohir had fallen ill and they were all being allowed out of bed for the first time since receiving the cure. Legolas wanted to meet the twins in their room and then they were all going outside for a walk, the twins and Legolas begrudgingly giving Elre their word that there would be no running or snowball fights and they would not stay out too long. Legolas entered the room first, just in time to see Elrohir step out of bed on slightly shaky legs, Elladan hovering close the whole time.

"Elrohir, are you sure you won't stay in bed just one more day", Elladan asked.

"Muindor, if I am forced to lay in that bed one more day, I am going to go crazy", Elrohir said firmly. "I will never regain my strength if I do not start walking again."

Elladan sighed but said nothing more, opting instead to help Elrohir dress. Legolas looked over to see a very annoyed Elrond being fussed over by Glorfindel as he too tried to dress. He finally finished and brushed past Glorfindel, making sure to step firmly on the balrog slayer's toe as he passed.

"Ouch!", Glorfindel yelped. "What was that for?"

"Mellon nin, I am still weak", Elrond said with a smug smile. "I cannot always control my balance."

"Like Mordor you can't", Glorfindel grumbled, rubbing his foot.

Thranduil chuckled at his friends as the twins joined the group and they all headed outside into the brisk air. They walked for almost an hour before Elrond and Thranduil elected to return to the house. Thranduil's leg was beginning to give him pain and Elrond was growing tired. Glorfindel, Legolas, and the twins remained outside for a little while longer. Thranduil went to his study and sat in front of the window, watching the group of four enjoying the snow. His thoughts had been so wrapped up with Legolas that he had not even considered all that had happened with Malgath and Malorn. But now, alone in his quiet study, his thoughts turned to his brother and nephew.

He pondered his encounter with Malorn in the woods specifically. Why hadn't the young elf killed him? He had been given at least two opportunities and hadn't taken either one of them. If he was so bent on revenge, why had he not killed Thranduil at the first opportunity. And then there was the arrival of Glorfindel. If Malorn was truly so skilled in stealth and battle, why had he not sensed Glorfindel's approach? And why did he surrender so easily? And why had his baffled guards reported that he had shown no signs of trying to escape. He would go to the back of his cell when servants came with food and would not move until the door was locked again. Was he trying to win their trust so he could more easily escape? No, Thranduil had seen his abilities. Malorn could easily find an opening to slip past the guards and then become lost in the shadows of the palace, never to be seen again. So why did he stay? Thranduil groaned. There were simply too many questions!

"You must have some heavy thoughts on your mind."

Thranduil jumped at the sound, realizing quickly it was only Elrond with two glasses of wine.

"Do you want to talk about it", Elrond asked, handing a glass to Thranduil.

"I am just so confused about Malorn", Thranduil sighed. "His behavior is baffling. One minute he is poisoning my friends and family and trying to kill me, and the next he is accepting his imprisonment like a child sent to his room. What am I to make of him?"

"I know not exactly yet. I wish to meet him and speak with him if you do not mind. I have some thoughts but I do not know if they are correct."

"You are more than welcome to talk to him if you wish", Thranduil said. "When you are ready, simply ask any guard and they will take you down to his cell."

Elrond nodded and returned to his wine while Thranduil returned to the window. He sighed as he gazed out at his son and friends. The guilt returned full force as he gazed at the twins who, laughing and smiling together, were never more than a few feet apart. They had almost lost each other and it would have been his fault if they had. He had disregarded his son's concern about the incident with the spiders and in doing so, almost killed two of his closest friends and his son. He had been so foolish! Suddenly a hand rested on his leg and he looked over to Elrond.

"Mellon nin, this was NOT your fault", Elrond said firmly.

"How can you say that", Thranduil cried. "There were so many signs! The emboldened spiders, which we found out later had been poisoned, the poison's effect on the warriors, Legolas' unease. I disregarded all of them and in doing so I…I almost _killed_ my son and best friends."

As he said this, Thranduil began to weep, burying his face in his hands. He heard the rustle of robes and felt the warm comfort of Elrond's arms as they pulled him into a soft embrace.

"Everything you just mentioned could have been caused by many other things rather than a crazed assassin loose in your forest", Elrond murmured. "It was misfortune, mellon nin, nothing more. Please don't let yourself be eaten up by misplaced guilt."

Thranduil released a shaky breath and nodded. "I am sorry."

"And why", Elrond asked. "You have been through a harrowing two weeks. I would worry for you if you felt nothing."

Thranduil gave a watery smile and sat back in his chair, his eyes again returning to the windows. This time, however, he enjoyed the sight of his friends and son out in snow, happy and healthy once more.

He and Elrond sat in comfortable silence together for a long while, smiles upon their lips as they watched their sons outside. Elrond was just about to take another sip of wine when he suddenly felt an all too familiar rolling in his stomach. He swallowed hard against the nausea and placed a shaky hand to his stomach, a motion that did not go unnoticed by Thranduil.

"Elrond! Are you alright", Thranduil asked, panic beginning to swirl inside him. To his shock, Elrond shook his head, afraid that he would vomit if he opened his mouth.

"Stay put and don't move", Thranduil ordered, grabbing his crutches. He limped toward the door and ordered one of the two guards to go get Elre. The other came into the room and helped Elrond to the couch, where the elf half laid across it, eyes squeezed shut. Elrond shivered slightly and Thranduil felt his brow, fearing a fever. To his relief, there was none so he grabbed a nearby quilt and tucked it around Elrond's body. At that moment, Elre came rushing in the door and knelt next to Elrond. "My lord, can you hear me?"

Elrond nodded and slowly blinked his eyes open. "I…I think it has passed", he said, sitting up.

"Was it an attack or just nausea", Elre asked, counting his pulse.

"Just nausea", Elrond answered.

The healer nodded and continued to examine Elrond for a few more moments.

"My lord, did the cure I make look exactly like the one Malorn destroyed in the forest", Elre asked, turning to Thranduil.

"No, not exactly", the king said after thinking a moment. "Malorn's was pure, dark green and yours was a lighter green with brown streaks through it."

"I believe it was just a side effect of my cure still working to remove the remaining poison", Elre finally concluded. "There must be another, more effective cure that can be made, but I had not the time to find it. Mine will work, but it will probably take longer and it appears there will be side effects. It would not surprise me if any of you that were given the poison experienced such symptoms from time to time over the next few days. Even a mild, fleeting fever or nosebleed will not be out of the question. As long as you do not experience any attacks, headaches, or prolonged nausea, I would simply advise you to miss lunch and go to bed. You should feel fine for dinner this evening."

Elrond nodded his consent and allowed Elre to help his to his room and into bed where he promptly fell asleep, with his eyes open much to Thranduil's relief.

"He will be alright", Thranduil asked as Elre pulled the door closed.

"Yes, my lord, I believe he will be just fine", Elre assured him. "Now, I believe I saw your son and his friends returning. Why don't you all relax by the fire for a while. The rest will be good for Prince Legolas and Lord Elrohir and the less you are on your hip, the better. I shall have the kitchens send lunch to your private dining room."

Elre was proven right when the group of four suddenly bounded into the hall, stripping off wet coats and gloves. The twins were dismayed when they were told about their father and started to go to him, but Elre insisted Elrond only needed a little rest, which he would get much easier if his sons would not hover. He also explained the situation to Elrohir and Legolas and ordered them to follow the same procedure should they experience similar relapses. He then left the group to have their lunch and the five spent the rest of the day playing each other at chess in front of the fire.

True to Elre's prediction, Elrond woke for dinner and was completely recovered from the bout of nausea. They retired soon after the evening meal for Elrohir also suffered a bout of nausea with a mild fever and Thranduil began to experience pain in his hip. The ElvenKing had just changed and limped into bed, relieved to be off his leg, when he heard footsteps approach his door and Legolas entered the room.

"Ion nin, are you well", Thranduil asked.

"Aye, I just wanted to make sure you were well", Legolas said, slipping into bed next his father's uninjured leg. "And, maybe I got used to sleeping with you while I was sick and wanted to do it again, just one more night."

Thranduil chuckled and turned to kiss Legolas' brow. "You are always welcome, ion nin. I am glad you decided to come, for sometimes I must hold you to know I am not dreaming and you truly are still here with me. I was terrified for you, Legolas."

"I know", Legolas said. "I was scared for you too when you went to Malorn alone. I feared he would kill you."

"Then I suppose we are even", Thranduil laughed. "Now go to sleep, little leaf. You still need your rest."

Legolas hummed and his eyes glazed over in sleep. Thranduil, however, laid awake for many hours, simply watching his son's calm breaths and relaxed posture. He was here, he was alive, and he was well. It was all a father could ask for. Slowly, the ElvenKing drifted off to sleep with those wonderful thoughts flooding his mind and his arm cradling Legolas' head.

Down the hall in another room, a second family was doing the same. Elrond and both twins were all together in the same bed, one twin on each side of their father and Elrond with his arms around both his sons. Together, they slept peacefully under the stars that twinkled gently in their joy that the elves had recovered.

Elvish Terms:

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Ion Nin – My Son

Ada - Dad

Muindor – Brother (by blood)

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry this going up a little later than expected. The chapter need more last-minute touch ups than I had planned on. Anyway, happy Friday once again everyone. This marks week three of this story and I'm so glad you all are still enjoying the updates. Sunday will be the last chapter but there will be an added author's note afterward that is very important, so please remember to read it too. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my works. It means the world to me!**

Morning found Elrond following two fully armed guards down into the deepest dungeons of Mirkwood. He had risen early and immediately requested the guards to bring him to see Malorn. Elrond's curiosity was piqued after his conversation with Thranduil the day before. He agreed with his friend that Malorn's behavior simply did not fit that of an enraged assassin whose sole purpose was revenge. Given Malorn's abilities, he could have easily killed Thranduil or incapacitated him enough to take him captive and allow him to live through Legolas' passing to torment him more before killing him. Yet he threw away every opportunity that presented itself, only moving to make the final strike when Glorfindel was close enough to stop him. Elrond sighed, it all just simply didn't add up and he hoped meeting this young elf would reveal some secrets.

Soon they arrived at a heavy, solid iron door with two more guards standing outside it. One guard knocked loudly in a special pattern and another series of knocks sounded from the inside before a set of keys were handed out through the iron bars at the top. The guard took them and unlocked the door. It swung open against the wall with a resounding boom and Elrond stepped into the cell. One of the three guards inside took the keys and pushed the door shut again. Now it was almost completely dark save for the thin stream of light that filtered in though the small section of bars at the top of the door. Elrond's elvish vision, however, allowed him to easily pick out the form of Malorn sitting huddled in the corner. The assassin looked up, surprise flooding his eyes when he saw the elf lord standing there. The surprise quickly changed to anger and his mouth turned down into sneer.

"So, have you come to witness the defeat and misery of your bitter enemy", Malorn hissed. "Have you come to revel in your superiority in having caged me? Or perhaps you have simply come to kill me?"

"Nay, I have come to do none of those things", Elrond said calmly. "I have simply come to talk to you."

"Then you have made a wasted trip", Malorn growled. "for I have nothing to say to you."

"I think that could change", Elrond said, his tone still calm.

He moved to sit on the small cot in the corner opposite Malorn, closely studying the other elf for a long moment. Malorn shifted slightly under Elrond's sharp eyes but remained otherwise silent.

"You have great talent for the art of stealth in battle", Elrond said finally.

Again, Malorn remained stubbornly silent.

"And yet, you threw away so many opportunities to kill Thranduil when you had them", Elrond continued, watching Malorn closely. "One would wonder why."

"I grew too overconfident and toyed with him a moment too long", Malorn said shrugging. "Now I pay for my error by being locked away and awaiting exile or death."

"Mmmm, and yet, you had to have heard Glorfindel's approach", Elrond pressed. "Why did you not simply flee and return to hunt your prey another time?"

"As I said I was in error. I figured I could deal the final blow before your balrog slayer found us."

"Indeed, or could you have _wanted_ to be caught I wonder?"

Malorn barked out a laugh. "Aye, that was my intention", he said. "I very much wanted to be bound and gagged, thrown over the back of a glorified goat, then locked away alone down here in the dark. I believe the poison I gave you affected your brain functions, _my lord_."

Elrond couldn't help but chuckle at the sarcasm in Malorn's voice. "That was not my meaning and I am sure you know that", Elrond said. "The fact that you are trying to steer the conversation off course tells me my suspicions about you may be correct."

"And what, pray tell, would those suspicions be, oh Wise One?"

"That you are not as filled with hate as you try to lead us to believe", Elrond said. "I think you are simply scared and confused, especially now that your father is gone and can no longer feed you the lies you need to keep your rage alive."

"MY FATHER DID NOT LIE TO ME", Malorn screamed, moving with lightning speed to grab Elrond and slam him back against the stone wall.

The guards rushed forward but Elrond held up a hand to stop them.

"He didn't lie", Malorn repeated, releasing Elrond and returning to his corner. "He told me exactly what Thranduil did to him. How he cheated and betrayed him. How he became a tyrant to the people of Mirkwood. I _should_ have killed him! Believe me if I had the opportunity, Mirkwood would not have a king or a prince!"

"Is that so", Elrond asked, eyes narrowing.

The elf lord stood and walked over to one of the guards. "Give me your sword", he ordered.

The shocked guard blinked but dared not disobey an order from the close friend of the king. He removed his sword and handed it to Elrond, hilt first.

"Take it", Elrond said, thrusting the hilt toward Malorn. The elf stared at the weapon for a long moment, suspecting trickery, but slowly reached out and grabbed the weapon.

"If you are so full of hate and wish to destroy Thranduil as you say, then strike me down", Elrond shouted, thrusting his arms out to either side and baring his entire torso. "I am unarmed and the guards will not stop you, nor will my blood be on your hands for I am offering up my own life. You have absolutely nothing to lose and the heartache of your enemy to gain when he finds his friend dead. So, go ahead, assassin, let your hate and anger guide the blade into my heart, if there is enough in you to do so. Strike me down!"

Malorn's grip tightened on the weapon and his eyes steeled. He could deal a huge blow to Thranduil's soul by killing such a close friend and he would suffer no consequences from it, the guards could attest to that. They had heard Elrond's words. He had another opportunity given perfectly into his hands. Malorn raised the sword, ready to drive it through Elrond's heart. He sneered and thrust the blade forward.

But when it was only inches from Elrond's exposed breast, he could suddenly hear the other elf's heart beating, could sense his breath, could feel his life, and something within him writhed and screamed at him to stop: the same as when he had failed to kill Thranduil in the forest. The sword clattered to the ground and slid until it rested at Elrond's feet.

Malorn panted for breath as his rage diminished and was replaced by emptiness and frustration. He turned his eyes to Elrond, the sneer turning into a scowl. "So I'm a coward", he growled, flinging himself back into his corner. "I still believe all my father told me, even if I disgrace him by not being able to avenge his death and free _his_ kingdom of a tyrant."

"While he was telling you all these things", Elrond began, picking up the sword and returning it to the guard. "Did he happen to mention how Thranduil wept for days when he lifted Malgath's exile and no one could find him to bring him home. Did he tell you of the fear that gripped Thranduil's heart that his only brother had died before he had the power to help him? Did he talk about the overwhelming joy that Thranduil felt when a group of rangers told him they had found your father? Did he speak of how often Thranduil has brought the people of the realm into the palace when winters have been harsh or the spiders have attacked? Did he tell you any of those things?"

"No, and why should I believe you over my own father", Malorn snapped.

"Because I was there", Elrond stated, returning to sit on the cot. "I held Thranduil as he wept, comforted him through the sleepless nights of fear, and rejoiced with him when Malgath was found alive. I was even there when they brought him to Thranduil. I saw the excitement turn to dismay and then deep sadness when he saw how Malgath had been changed. I encouraged him to hold onto hope that perhaps his brother could be healed and now I am here to see my friend's broken heart because his brother could not be."

"Then he has deceived you too. My father was a good person. He deserved to have the birthright that he suffered so much for."

"Your father was sick, Malorn", Elrond said firmly. "Oropher's treatment had poisoned his mind. The throne is NOT simply a birthright. It is a responsibility. Thranduil was trying to take care of your father by allowing him the opportunity to heal himself before thrusting the responsibility of ruling upon him. It would not have been fair to the people of Mirkwood, nor your father. You must have been able to see your father's illness, Malorn! You had to have felt it in your fëa. No healthy elf would have killed others for no reason whatsoever. I know you know this. That is why you could not kill me. You felt the life within me and your fëa was appalled at the thought of taking it."

"B…But Thranduil forced him", Malorn defended weakly, doubt growing in his eyes. "H…He was fighting…for his right. He was s…saving his people from a tyrant. He was drawing Thranduil out."

"By killing the innocent elves he wanted to rule", Elrond asked softly. "How is that love for one's people, Malorn?"

Malorn had no response for that and Elrond saw the doubt grow to complete disbelief. Malorn started to tremble and he buried his face in his legs, beginning to slowly rock back and forth in his distress.

"H…He was good to me", Malorn whispered. "H…He said what we were doing was n…necessary to free the kingdom from a tyrant. He said we were releasing people from their oppression, th…that death was a merciful way out for them."

He raised his eyes to Elrond, pure terror in them now. "W…We weren't, were we? Th…They d…didn't want to die?"

Elrond shook his head slowly and Malorn's face crumpled in grief. He buried his face in his legs once more and began to softly weep. Elrond's eyes softened and he moved off the cot to sit cross legged on the floor beside Malorn.

"How old are you", Elrond asked.

"I will t…turn fifty-four summers th…this year", Malorn hiccupped between sobs.

"So young, barley to majority", Elrond murmured. "And you told Thranduil you lived with Malgath for almost a decade?"

Malorn nodded. "My mother was an elf that had run away from her family in Lorien. Her and Ada crossed paths and allowed their loneliness to overtake them. After that night, they parted, but I was already within her. She raised me as well as she could, but she was killed by orcs when I was forty-five. She had learned from some rangers what happened to Ada and had told me about it before she died so I could find my last remaining parent in case something happened to her. It wasn't hard to find him after the orcs took her."

"He was already a long-changed elf when you came", Elrond mused. "I daresay you have not been given much of a chance to learn what it really means to be an elf or become closely connected with your own fëa?"

Malorn shrugged. "I don't know what that means so I suppose not."

"Turn and look at me, Malorn", Elrond said.

The young elf hesitantly raised his eyes to meet Elrond's. The elder studied him closer, his mind pulling him into a vision of Malorn standing proudly beside his uncle and cousin in the halls of their home, the haunted, fearful, and angry spark in eyes, replaced by warmth, confidence, and valor. Elrond saw he defend the people of Mirkwood and play with the children and run in the trees with Legolas, smiling and laughing. The vision ended and Elrond nodded.

"You have a great many talents, young Malorn", Elrond said. "But you have been greatly misguided in your years of growing and learning, which I believe you now see. That training does not have to be what you live by. You are smart and skilled and you can reshape yourself to anything you desire, but you need guidance, discipline, and most of all, you must become connected to your fëa. I wish for you to return to Imladris with me when I and my sons leave in the spring. You will learn the honorable use of weaponry from Glorfindel, history and the great tales of old from Erestor, and I hope you will learn what it is to be part of a real family from me and my sons. I give this offer, but it is yours to accept or reject as you will. You are of age and your path must be the one you choose."

Malorn stared open-mouthed for a long time at Elrond. He couldn't believe that this elf who he'd caused to suffer so much would extend such an offer. If he'd had any doubt about the validity of Elrond's claims about Thranduil, they were all dispelled by the elf lord's great generosity in giving him such an opportunity. He slowly turned his eyes downward and shook his head, his heart breaking the whole time.

"May I inquire as to why", Elrond asked patiently.

"I don't deserve it", Malorn said bluntly. "I'm a kinslayer. I tried to kill you and your son and even my own cousin. _I_ don't even want to live with me so why would anyone else, now or ten lifetimes down the road."

"I think you are more than deserving of a second chance", Elrond said, slowly draping his arm around Malorn's shoulders. He smiled when the young elf didn't push him away, but instead leaned into the embrace as if craving the contact.

"You are not a kinslayer", Elrond continued, pulling the young elf closer. "You killed no one, not even me when I freely offered you my life. That was not cowardice, rather it showed a love and respect for life and it showed you could already feel your fëa. Your father was the only murderer and he has paid for his crimes, hopefully now finding peace and the healing we couldn't give here."

"I don't want to hate my ada", Malorn said, tears filling his eyes once again. "I know now he was ill. I suppose I even knew it then, though I did not wish to see, but I still cannot hate him. I think he did love me."

"I'm sure he did. And I am glad you do not hate him. Hate is a wicked thing that only corrupts the mind and heart. Neither Thranduil nor I hate Malgath and it would not please us if you did."

Malorn looked up and offered the first real smile since Elrond had met him. The elf lord returned the gesture and stood.

"Now I extend the offer again, Malorn", Elrond said. "Do you wish to accompany us back to Imladris in the spring?"

Malorn hesitate a moment but then nodded eagerly.

"Very good", Elrond said, standing. "I am going to go speak of my plans to Thranduil. I am sure he will agree and I will come to you again later today."

Malorn looked at the ground, nervous of how Thranduil would react to the plans Elrond had made. "Do…Do not force him to agree", Malorn murmured. "He should have the right to take his revenge on the person who harmed his son and friends. I do not expect him to give me any mercy."

"He will agree", Elrond assured the young elf. "He is loyal to his family and you are his family."

Elrond turned to leave. He was halfway out the door when Malorn's quite voice stopped him. "I did want to be caught."

Elrond turned back to Malorn meeting the elf's gaze.

"I wanted it to end", Malorn continued, rising and starting forward. The guards moved to stop him when he neared the door, but Elrond again stood them down. "I thought I was enjoying what I was doing, but it was tearing me apart inside. Everything I did, even if it felt good at the time, would eventually come back to haunt me and rip at my heart. I hated it. All of it. But…But I was scared and I missed Ada and I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry, my lord. I cannot take back what I did, but maybe this can help."

Malorn reached into a hidden pocket of his tunic and pulled a small piece of paper out, giving it to the elf lord. Elrond opened the parchment and read over the words, smiling at the young elf.

"You are not too far gone", Elrond assured him, tucking the paper into his own tunic. "You still have a good heart."

With that, the elf lord left and the heavy door banged shut. Malorn moved to his cot and laid down facing the wall, thinking hard on all that had transpired.

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Fëa – An elf's immortal spirit

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	24. Chapter 23

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT!"

Elrond winced at the deafening bellow. He had forgotten just how loud Thranduil could be when he wished.

"I said, I want to take Malorn back to Imladris with me", Elrond repeated. "Clearly your years of yelling at your advisors have damaged your own hearing, mellon nin. You should let me examine you sometime."

"My hearing is fine", Thranduil snapped. "I merely wished to be sure of what I heard before I had Elre begin the treatments for mental illness."

"Thranduil I am being serious", Elrond huffed, getting annoyed.

"As am I! That elf is dangerous, Elrond. Do you not recall that you, Elrohir, and Legolas all laid ill for two weeks because of his foul poison? He would kill every one of you in your sleep before you even left Mirkwood. No, Elrond, I will not allow this. My intentions to exile him stand firm."

"To what end will that bring, Thranduil?! You will only succeed in turning his heart bitter. You will cast him away where he will sire his own offspring and they too will only grow up on tales of hatred and betrayal and so the cycle will continue unbroken. Do not follow your father's example in this. Show the mercy that Oropher was incapable of and heal this elfling's broken heart."

"Elrond, he is a KILLER", Thranduil said. "The situation with my father and Malgath was different and you know it. Malgath had hurt no one and my father banished him simply because my brother would not bend to his ridiculous demands. Malorn has already followed in his father's later example and attempted to kill."

"ATTEMPTED did not SUCCEED. There is a difference", Elrond withdrew the parchment Malorn had given him and showed it to Thranduil. "That is the exact recipe for the making of his father's poison and also the detailed instructions on how to make the correct antidote, one that will not cause the lingering weakness, nausea, and fevers we have all experienced with the antidote Elre made. He gave this to me of his own free will. Your nephew is not a killer. If he was, he would have smashed the vials of poison along with the antidote. He is a scared and confused child who is simply trying his best to survive after having both his parents stripped from him. He does not know better and I truly believe when he does know better, he will do better."

"If that is so, then why didn't he give me the antidote", Thranduil argued. "Why did he destroy it and thus increase the time needed to heal you all, almost killing my son because of it."

"He was conflicted", Elrond answered. "He still had not decided on his path and I think he regretted his decision. That is why he did not destroy the poison as well. He knew Elre would be able to replace the ruined antidote."

"Ada, are you sure this is a wise decision", Elladan asked. "Are you positive he is safe and will harm no one?"

Elrond turned and knelt in front of his children. "You both know that I love you with all my heart and more", he said softly. "If I thought this elf would bring more harm to you then I would not even think of taking him with us. I truly believe that he is no more a scared elfling."

Elladan and Elrohir both looked at each other deeply before nodding as one and turning to Thranduil.

"We trust our father", they said together. "If he thinks that Malorn is safe then we will support his decision."

Thranduil ran his hand roughly through his hair, muttering about the insanity of Peredhels, as he began pacing.

"FINE", he growled finally. "He may accompany you, but not without some of my most skilled soldiers to escort you home."

"Mellon nin, that is an unnecessary waste of your warrior's time and energy", Elrond argued.

"That is my condition", Thranduil said stubbornly. "Either they go or Malorn stays. Your choice."

"Very well, have it your way", Elrond sighed.

"If I was having it my way, he would not be leaving Mirkwood until his sentence to exile", Thranduil huffed, plopping down in a chair and rubbing his hip, sore from pacing.

"Thranduil, I think you should go see him", Elrond said, also sitting. "You will see what I'm talking about and your feelings toward him may change. In fact, he made me swear not to force you to allow him to leave. He said he did not expect your mercy and he thought you should be able to have your revenge on the one who caused you pain."

"He could just be saying that", Thranduil said. "He could be saying all of this just to escape."

Elrond smiled and shook his head. "Just go see him, mellon nin."

"Fine, I shall after lunch", the king grudgingly agreed.

Elrond headed down the long stairways and toward the dungeons once again, balancing a try of food on his arm. He had wished to deliver Malorn's lunch to him personally for he wanted to speak with him one more time before Thranduil arrived. He approached the guards and they nodded at him, repeating the steps to open the door and allow him in. He stepped into the room to see Malorn curled on the bed facing the stone wall. The young elf turned at the sound of Elrond's approach and offered a faint smile, thought his eyes still held a considerable measure of nervousness.

"He has agreed, just as I knew he would", Elrond said immediately, guessing the reason for Malorn's anxiety.

Instantly the small smile grew to a wide grin and the nervousness was changed to excitement. Elrond smiled as he handed the elf his food.

"I have thought long about many things while you have been gone", Malorn said, ripping off a piece of Lembas and eating it.

"Oh, and what conclusions have you come to", Elrond asked, sitting beside Malorn.

"I…I have chosen to trust your words and the words of my uncle", Malorn said quietly. "I did always know what father was doing was wrong. I…I do not exactly know how. It was always just a feeling from somewhere deep inside me that was appalled by the thought of taking the lives of others and causing them pain."

"It was your fëa", Elrond said. "You must learn to listen to its calling, for it will guide you through situations that no one else can. That is one of the many things I wish to teach you."

"And I wish to learn them all. I want to make my father truly proud."

"And so I believe you shall", Elrond said. "But the path will not be easy. Few things that will truly matter in the end are. You have broken the trust of many around you with your actions and so you will have to work hard to regain fully that trust. That is an important part of becoming a mature ellon. You must accept your actions as wrong and deal bravely with the consequences the arise because of them."

Malorn nodded solemnly. "I will accept that. I will even willingly remain here in my cell until such a time as you are ready to leave and if I must reside in your dungeons until such a time as you feel you can trust me, I shall do that too."

"We shall have to see what arises", Elrond answered.

"I have more information I can give you as well", Malorn said. "If you go to my father's home to find the rest of the poisons he was working on, you will not find them in the house. He knew Thranduil paid him regular visits as well as sending the elves with supplies so he hid his work. There is a large hill behind the barn and on the other side of it is a stand of birch trees. Ada hid a secret door behind the largest tree in the grove. There you will find his experiments but you have to be careful. He was creating several poisons that affected the nerves, heart, and other necessary systems. Some were even administered through merely getting them on your skin. They are all very dangerous and none have purposes other than causing harm."

"Thank you for that, Malorn. Your information is very helpful", Elrond said sincerely. "Can you tell me of the spiders that were poisoned? How did that come to be?"

"An accident truly", Malorn said. "Ada had experimented on spider eggs not long before he died, but we had thought the tests had failed and killed the growing spider young. I disposed of them in the forest, but they must not have been as dead as we thought and the poisons we gave them must have created the behavior they displayed when the eggs hatched."

"That could prove to be problematic", Elrond mused. "If they have bred, the new offspring could have that same poison flowing in them as well. It could create a whole new species of spider that is even deadlier then before."

Malorn groaned and dropped his head into his hands, but Elrond quickly turned the young elf back up to look at him.

"Once again, this was not your fault, Malorn", he said firmly. "They were not your experiments, they were your father's. You were merely doing as he told you, like any good son would."

At that moment, the door banged open and Thranduil stepped into the room. Malorn instantly began to tremble slightly and Elrond gently placed his hand on Malorn's shoulder as he rose.

"Do not fear", he said gently. "Listen to your fëa."

Elrond turned a sharp gaze to Thranduil as he left. "Do not frighten the boy. He has been through enough."

Thranduil sighed and turned back to the young elf. He didn't exactly know what to say to Malorn. The ElvenKing still couldn't shake the image of the healers pumping on his son's chest, trying to get him to breathe and the thought that all of it was caused by the elf in front of him filled him with an almost uncontrollable rage. Fortunately, he did not have think of anything to say for Malorn rose and hesitantly moved closer. Still keeping a respectable distance between them, Malorn knelt on one knee before Thranduil.

"My king, I am so sorry for the harm I caused you, your friends, and your son", Malorn said, a slight waver to his voice. "I offer no excuse for my actions for there is none. I was in my right mind and chose to do what I did. I know you are aware of Lord Elrond's offer to bring me to Imladris. My desire is to go with him and try to become a better elf but I know I have wronged you, my lord. You deserve to have your vengeance on me. If that is what you desire, then I will remain here and submit to any punishment you wish to give me: be it exile or…or even death."

Malorn fell silent and stared at the ground, tears of shame and guilt slipping down his cheeks. Thranduil stood with arms crossed and pondered the words. If he was completely honest, he absolutely wanted to exile Malorn. He did not trust him and his anger was still hot against the young elf for hurting his son. But in his heart, he knew what the right thing to do was.

"You have caused me and my family great pain", Thranduil stated finally. "Do you think after that you deserve my mercy in letting you leave here freely?"

"No, my lord", Malorn answered, his heart sinking. Thranduil was going to go back on his word.

"I think you are wrong", Thranduil said, giving a small smile as Malorn's head shot up, hope rekindled in his eyes. "You played your part, but this circle of hate did not start with you. Oropher, your grandfather, was to blame for the hardening of your father's heart when he wrongfully exiled him. I wish not to repeat the mistake of my father, for I would be equally as wrong to exile you without giving you a chance to prove you have seen the error of your ways and are trying to change. You killed no one and I would not give you the punishment of a kinslayer until you prove yourself one."

Thranduil suddenly reached down and dragged Malorn to his feet by the collar, holding him nose to nose. "But if you even think about harming Elrond or his sons after the kindness they have shown you, I will hunt you down myself and believe me there will be no third chance."

Malorn nodded, face pale.

"Good", Thranduil said, releasing the elf. He looked around the chilly and damp room. "I think we can do a bit better in the way of accommodations than this. I will send someone to get you and bring you to your new room."

With that, the king swept from the room, leaving a stunned Malorn in his wake.

"I thought I told you NOT to frighten him", Elrond's voice startled Thranduil as he ascended the stairs.

The looked up and saw his friend leaning casually against the wall and shaking his head. "I did not do anything irrational", Thranduil said, limping up the stairs. "A bit of good healthy fear never hurt anyone."

"Indeed, but going off your crutches two days before Elre said you could, just might", Elrond said, taking Thranduil's arm and helping support his weight. By the time they reached the top, the king was breathing heavily and had a very pronounced limp.

"Aye", he gasped, leaning over to catch his breath. "Perhaps that was slightly unwise."

Elrond laughed and helped his friend limp to his room to lie down.

Elvish Terms:

Fëa – An Elf's Immortal Spirit

Ada – Dad

Ellon – A Male Elf

Mellon Nin – My Friend

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review and remember to read the author's not after tomorrow's update!**


	25. Chapter 24

**And so the last chapter has come. Thank you once again to everyone who has faithfully read and review this story. Your words of encouragement mean the world to me. Once again, be sure to read the AN going up after this chapter. Enjoy!**

Malorn blinked as he gazed in to the large and comfortably furnished room. He was shocked that he was being given this place to stay in. He thought he might possibly be given a slightly less damp cell, but this! He felt like the king himself with such a chamber. Even when living with his father, he had never had things so nice.

"Is it not to your liking", Thranduil asked a little more harshly than he'd intended.

"N…N…No, I am stunned", Malorn whispered. "Why would you give me such a nice place?"

Now it was Thranduil's turn to blink at the humble statement. _"Maybe Elrond does see something in this elfling"_ , he thought.

"You are being held under house arrest until you leave with Elrond", Thranduil said out loud. "That does not mean you cannot be given decent accommodations. Now, under no circumstances are you allowed to leave these chambers. Three meals will be brought to you a day and you may have any books or writing materials you desire, simply ask the guards that will be stationed outside and they will send someone to fetch it for you."

Malorn nodded, still overwhelmed by the kindness being shown to him. _"My father must have been terribly wounded by Daeradar to have thought that Thranduil was the monster he described."_

"Thank you, aran nin", Malonr murmured, bowing.

"That won't be necessary", Thranduil said, waving off the title. "I have enough servants 'aran nin-ing' me every day to last a lifetime. I do not require Legolas to speak thus to me and will not require it of you. I am your uncle but if you do not wish to think of me as such, 'Thranduil' will suffice."

"Thank you, U…Uncle Thranduil", Malorn repeated, savoring the sound of the name. It felt right, for it meant he had family again.

Thranduil smiled at the name and patted Malorn's shoulder. "I think you're going to grow to be a fine ellon, my nephew. One that would make the Malgath I remember proud."

"I know he was changed and not for the better, but he was very good to me", Malorn murmured sadly. "He told me many times he loved me and I loved him. I miss him."

"I am sure you do for I so do I, and I am very glad to hear he cared for you. I am sorry you had to be the one to find him in the forest, but I promise I did not wish to kill him."

"I know that now. I was blinded by grief and I resorted to the only knowledge I had. You have no reason to believe me but I do regret my actions, Uncle, and I am glad no one was hurt worse."

"I do believe you, Malorn", Thranduil said, laying his hands on the young elf's shoulders. "If I did not, I would not allow you to go with Lord Elrond to Imladris. But I think you have a good heart and I would give you the chance to prove it. Now I shall leave you to settle in. If you want anything you need only ask."

Malorn smiled his thanks and Thranduil turned and left the room. The guards also left to stand outside, leaving the young elf in silence once more. Malorn settled cross-legged on the bed and stared out of the small window high up on the wall. It was his only view of outside and through it, he could see the stars that glittered overhead. Content, he laid back and fell into a sound sleep.

A sharp knock the next morning woke Malorn. He yawned and briefly wondered where he was before remembering the events of the day before. The knock sounded again, shaper this time.

"Come in", Malorn called.

He smiled when a kitchen attendant came in with a large tray of food and his mouth watered at the delicious smells.

"Thank you", he said sincerely.

The attendant glared at him and he quailed under her sharp eyes, his smile quickly vanishing.

"It is not my place to second guess my king, but I would have you know, I want none of your false kindnesses", she snapped. "I would have you banished to the ends of Arda for what you did. You are disgrace to all elves."

With that, she swept out of the room without another glance, leaving a shocked and saddened Malorn in her wake. He glanced at the food but his appetite from moments ago had already fled, so instead he curled on his side and silently wept.

* * *

That afternoon, Elrond hurried through the halls with Malorn's lunch tray balanced on his arm. He had requested to bring the young elf his lunch so he could check up on him. He arrived at the door and knocked quietly. Upon receiving no response, he assumed Malorn was perhaps napping. Deciding to leave the food and return to check on him later, Elrond silently opened the door. However, he was shocked to see Malorn huddled in the corner and crying like a small elfling.

"Penneth, what is wrong", Elrond asked, setting the tray next to the untouched food from breakfast. He settled next to Malorn and pulled him into his arms.

To his shock, Malorn jerked away from his embrace and glared angrily at him.

"You gave me hope knowing there was none", Malorn shouted. "I believed you when you told me you saw something in me other than the monster I already knew existed. But all the time, you were laughing at my gullibility for you know I am nothing but a disgrace. You are a liar just like everyone else!"

"Malorn, I did not lie to you", Elornd said firmly. "What has happened to make you think so?"

"The elleth", Malorn mumbled. "She said I should have been exiled to the ends of Arda and that I was a disgrace to all elves and…and she was right."

All the anger seemed to drain out of Malorn and he crumpled in on himself, weeping again. Elrond slowly reached out and embraced him, pleased when this time Malorn didn't pull away but instead leaned into him, sobbing harder. "I'm a monster!"

"No, Malorn, you are not", Elrond said gently. "What you did was very wrong, but you were grieving and confused. I did not lie when I told you I saw much good in you. I know you can feel it too. But I also told you that you will have to earn back the trust of those around you. Unfortunately, many people here are still angry at you, so until they learn to see you other than a deadly assassin, you might be given looks or hear whispers or be told things quite blatantly that hurt you. That is one reason why I want to take you to Imladris where no one knows you. You can have a fresh start and I will be able to see exactly what kind of elf you really are. But until then, you need to understand where the people here are coming from and you need to decide in your heart who you will believe when the looks and whispers come. Will you believe Thranduil and I or will you believe them?"

Malorn pondered Elrond's words for a long moment. He could feel good inside his heart, but he also felt the side that was angry and full of hate bubbling beneath the surface, ready to explode if given the chance.

"I…I feel both sides inside me, warring for control", Malorn admitted.

"And it is your choice which you will allow to win. Do you wish to be an angry and hate filled elf with nothing but venom to give, or do you want to be a kind and gentle elf who loves his family and people?"

"I want to be kind", Malorn answered immediately. "I do not want to become the elf my father did. I want to be someone he would have been proud of before Daeradar hurt him."

"Then give the good in you every opportunity to succeed", Elrond instructed. "Forgive those who do not see that side yet but remind yourself that it is there. Utilize every chance to let the bright side of you shine through and eventually you will feel the anger diminish until it is nothing but a faint shadow in farthest corner of your heart."

"Can I succeed? Is it even possible? For it does not feel so right now."

"It will be hard as you now see, but yes, penneth, I fully believe you will."

"Thank you, my lord", Malorn murmured, smiling.

The young elf felt an overwhelming sense of peace and courage overtake him. He knew it would not be easy, but with all his heart he was willing to try. Elrond smiled at the new determination that shone in Malorn's eyes.

"Now then, that's better", Elrond said, wiping away the remaining tear tracks. "Come, let us get you fed. I am sure you are hungry after missing breakfast. I promise I will come and visit you every day until we depart or send someone I know will treat you with kindness if I am unable."

"Thank you", Malorn said.

"You are most welcome, penneth."

That night as Malorn went to bed, he again looked out his small window and smiled up at the stars.

"Good night, Ada", he whispered into the dark. "I hope I will make you proud someday soon."

With that, Malorn fell asleep as a single star began to glow brighter in the black night sky, smiling over his sleeping son.

 **The End!**

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Penneth – Little One

Daeradar – Grandfather

Aran Nin – My King

Ellon – A Male Elf

Elleth – A Female Elf

 **Thank you all so much for reading! This has been a wonderful journey. Happy Birthday to dreamgoneby. Be sure to wish her one as well in the comments. For the last time on this story: Please review!**


	26. Author's Note

And so after 24 days, the end has come. First of all, I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Your feedback has been priceless and I love seeing that you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed sharing it with you. I especially want to thank those who have faithfully left reviews on almost every chapter I posted, namely Jaya Avendel, Bookworm-soul, dreamgoneby, AraneltheSilvan, and AndurilofTolkien. Everyone, thank you so much for your faithful support. It means the world to me.

Secondly, I would like to announce that this does not have to be the end. I have a sequel in the works that is about half done. It will recount Malorn's trip to Imladris and tell the tales of his adventures in the last Homely House with Elrond, the twins, Erestor, Glorfindel, and the other friends he makes along the way. However, whether or not it gets posted is up to you. I will be putting up a poll at about 7 P.M. EST this evening and it will last one week, giving you the opportunity to vote as to whether or not you want a sequel. If you've had your fill of this AU, I will move on to other things and not post the second part, leaving 'To Heal a Broken Heart' a stand-alone.

If you're enjoying this AU, however and want to read more, I will finish the sequel and begin posting it next. But, my same rule applies that I will NOT start posting until it is completely done on my end. Thus, if you all vote for the sequel, I make no promises as to when I will begin posting it. Everything will depend on how easily the plot flows out my brain and how often I am afflicted with writer's block.

At any rate, these will be the next steps with this AU. Please visit my profile and vote on your choice. After one week, the poll will close and the end result will be final. Once again, thank you to everyone who supported me through this story and my others. I would never have had the confidence to take on such a big project had it not been for all your support. I will continue to update my one-shots as the inspirations strike, so I won't fall completely off the grid. I look forward to your verdict on the future of this AU! Love you guys and see you soon!


	27. Poll Results

Well the poll has closed and the final results are:

Yes – 5

Maybe – 0

No – 0

Thank you all so much for voting! As you can see, the results were in favor of a sequel so that will be coming very soon! I'm so excite to start sharing it with you all. I thought I'd also give you a little surprise and let you know that title will be 'The Courage to Mend'. As previously stated, it will follow Malorn's journey to Imladris and the adventures he has there with Elrond, the twins, Glorfindel, Erestor, and other friends he will meet along the way.

I'm continuing to work on this sequel as often as I can and I hope to have it finished in a few weeks or sooner. In the meantime, I will be updating my one-shots as frequently as I can. Thank you once again to everyone who supports me. I love sharing my works with you and reading yours as well. I hope to see you back soon with the release of 'The Courage to Mend'!


	28. Bridge

**Finally, after many moths too long, I am ready to start posting the sequel to this story! I'm so excited to continue this adventure with all of you wonderful readers and reviewers. It has had its challenges, but all in all, it has been a real pleasure to write. Updates to "The Courage to Mend" will begin tomorrow, but first, let's take a quick visit back to "To Heal a Broken Heart". This short chapter will act like a bridge between where "To Heal a Broken Heart" ends and where "The Courage to Mend" begins. I hope you enjoy. See you all tomorrow :)**

Thranduil released a weighty sigh as he stepped out into the hall after spending some visiting with Malorn. The boy was already showing great changes in his attitude and demeanor. He no longer gave off the air of a furious killer, but of an elf who had just reached the first stage of maturity and still had much childlike excitement, curiosity, and energy in him. Such a drastic change in the few weeks Malorn had ben there was astounding and Thranduil found he was enjoying spending time with his nephew immensely.

But nagging in his mind also was still some distrust of the speed at which Malorn had seemed to change his thoughts. It all seemed too good to be true to the ElvenKing, and despite the bond he had begun to form with Malorn, he still found himself fighting anger at the young elf for what he had done to Elrond, Elrohir, and of course his Legolas.

Thranduil sighed again and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. It was all so confusing and his fëa felt torn in two between the views he had on the matter. He was king! He should always know what to do in every circumstance, but he was at a complete loss at what to do about Malorn and it was giving him frustration to no end.

"You must have some heavy thoughts on your mind", Elrond suddenly said.

Thranduil jumped, not having realized he had even met his friend in the hall as he headed to his chambers. "Aye, I do, mellon nin. I am so conflicted about what to do with Malorn."

"I thought the matter was settled", Elrond said, staring hard at Thranduil. "He is to come to Imladris with me, my sons, and Glorfindel when we leave in a few months. What is there left to do with him? You are not thinking of going back on your word now that he is beside himself with excitement, are you?"

"I do not know, Elrond", Thranduil growled. "It all seems to be going too well in my opinion. He is too willing to change, too willing to think differently. I fear his only goal is to get you all out in the woods and kill you all in your sleep! He will not care if I hunt him down after he succeeds in his mission first. He is just too dangerous, Elrond!"

Elrond shook his head in amusement. "Thranduil, you are a wise elf and a wonderful king to your people, but, my friend, you oftentimes think far too much with your head and not enough with your fëa. Ignore what your mind is telling you for a moment and reach into your fëa. See what it alone is telling you about Malorn."

Thranduil closed his eyes and reached past his mind and into his heart. The doubts melted away as he thought about Malorn with his fëa. He felt Malorn's deep desire to learn how to love himself, his family, his people, and life in general. He felt how Malorn's presence had begun to soothe the lingering ache that Malgath's passing had left with his joyous laugh that came more and more often and with his bubbling excitement for life that was being released. He felt the deep, genuine sorrow Malorn carried for his actions and how it fueled his to strive with all his might to break the habits that created his rage and become a good ellon.

Thranduil pulled out of his heart and swallowed back the tears that threatened his eyes. "H…He really is trying."

"Yes", Elrond nodded. "The progress you see is not because he is trying to win your trust so he can cause more pain. He is coming along so quickly because he wants with all his heart to do the right thing. He is not so far gone that he cannot change, mellon nin. Malorn sees that within himself and is trying to bring it out, but he needs help. We also need to see it within him and do all we can to guide him to what is right."

"He is so much like Malgath when my brother was almost that age", Thranduil murmured. "I see within him the same excitement and curiosity for life that Malgath had."

"Then do all you can to pull the good side of your brother out Malorn and help him cast away the bad teachings your brother gave Malorn. That can start with you allowing yourself to begin him some trust. It is not fair for you to assume what he will do with increased freedom without first giving it to him and seeing for yourself what he will choose to do with it."

"I understand, and I will try my best to do so. I still do not want to free him completely from his confinement however. I want to observe him more."

"I am not suggesting you go to such drastic measures immediately, but do not break your word to him that he can come back to Imladris unless he shows some doubtless sign that he is not to be trusted. Right now, all I see is an elfling, still confused about his identity, but trying his best to succeed and earn back our trust."

"I do too if I am completely honest", Thranduil said. "But I am afraid that I will never be able to love him and trust him completely, Elrond, not after what he put my son through. Legolas is my whole world and seeing him writhing in pain with Malorn's poison coursing through him is a memory that will haunt me forever."

"I do not doubt you still have anger toward him. Legolas did suffer greatly, more than any of the rest of us. But I would advise you to start telling yourself that it was not Malorn's poison, it was Malgath's. Malorn did not craft it himself for an evil deed nor did he convince himself that you and your family were cruel usurpers. He was fed lies by his last remaining parent, his last hope that he knew of, while his heart was still tender from the loss of his mother. Then when Malgath was taken from him, he turned to the only knowledge he had and tried to show loyalty to his father by avenging him."

"But he almost killed my son! I do not know if that is something I can ever forgive."

"I just told you I acknowledge your feelings, Thranduil, but I think, once again, you are thinking with your head and not your fëa. That is an added reason for me to take Malorn to Imladris for a bit. You need time away from him to allow yourself to let your anger go and he needs time away from the cold looks and angry words he is receiving here so he can find himself. All I ask is that you try to see this situation through his eyes too. I think once you overcome your anger at him, you will find that you love him very much."

"And if not?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, mellon nin. For now, assume that you will learn to love him. Keep going to see him as often as you can and look at him…with…your… _fëa,_ not your head."

"Very well. I shall keep trying and I shall not go back on my word. He can still accompany you back to Imladris."

"You are making the right decision, Thranduil", Elrond said smiling. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am late for my daily two-hour visit with Malorn."

The elf lord swept on down the hall toward Malorn's room and Thranduil continued to his study. He thought long about his conversation with Elrond and forced himself to try to see the world through Malorn's eyes, letting his fëa guide him through what life might have been like. It was not at all pleasant. By that evening, Thranduil had a completely new understanding of his nephew, and he felt the beginnings of something stirring within his heart. A love for the young elf that he had never been able to acknowledge before. He smiled to himself as he went to bed that night. Yes, it was time to let Malorn prove himself. He would let his nephew leave in the spring and he would give him the second chance he promised.

And something told him he would be far from disappointed.

Elvish Terms

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Ellon – A male elf

 **Please Review!**


End file.
